Objetos de mi Afecto
by Fabrica de la Luna Nueva
Summary: NO SORATO. MattxSora, TaixSora, MattxOC, TaixOC. Matt y Sora llevan un año de relación, lo que ha causado división en el grupo. Tai y Saori tratan de lidiar con la decepción e intentan rehacer sus vidas juntos, solo que algunos lazos son para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Objetos de mi afecto**_

Well… después de ausentarme más o menos un chingo de tiempo, estoy de vuelta para terminar mis fics inconclusos, retirar unos y subir nuevos.

Tendré que empezar este con la breve bio de mi personaje original, la cual estaba incluida en mi primer fic, que fue borrado AMABLEMENTE por los administradores de God bless America.

Su nombre es Saori Tomokatzu, pertenece a la generación de Tai, Matt y Sora. En su niñez solía vivir en Odiaba, en el mismo complejo de apartamentos donde viven la mayoría de los elegidos. Cuando la empresa de sus padres se volvió exitosa, se mudaron a una casa cercana a ese lugar. Sin embargo, la cambiaron de escuela, inscribiéndola a un colegio privado.

SE SUPONE… que estuvo en el campamento en el que los elegidos fueron transportados al DigiMundo y viajó con ellos. Tiene el mismo emblema que Ken en Digimon 02, pero como "Amabilidad" es un nombre estúpido para un emblema, lo cambié por "Bondad". Su Digimon acompañante es… Pegasusmon? La neta ya no me acuerdo bien… Ah no! Era Unimon, me acordaba que era un caballo… En fin, al volver del DigiMundo se cambia a la escuela a la que asisten Tai, Sora y Matt. Estudia con ellos desde entonces.

Dejando eso claro, pasemos a los detalles metafísicos en la esencia de su ser… o sea, su personalidad. Durante la primera temporada es algo reservada, pero muy amable con el resto de los elegidos, se lleva especialmente bien con Joe e Izzi, pues es buena alumna y una fanática de los gadgets electrónicos y con Matt, pues se conocen desde el kindergarten, al que asistieron juntos. Con el tiempo ella y Sora se vuelven mejores amigas.

Una vez de regreso, es mucho más extrovertida con sus amigos y más animada. Su actividad extracurricular es el voleibol y clases de fotografía. Su relación con Matt, la cual existe desde la primera vez que llegan al DigiMundo y que podría considerarse una atracción mutua platónica, nunca se formaliza y termina cuando Matt comienza a salir con Sora. A pesar de esto, intenta mantener el contacto con ellos como en los viejos tiempos.

Ahora pasemos a lo que verdaderamente importa de una persona… la apariencia (solo bromeo). Saori tiene ojos verde esmeralda, el cabello oscuro (entre grisáceo y violeta) y ligeramente ondulado, algo estilo Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura Kinomoto. Es de complexión atlética, como Sora, pero de tez clara, aduraznada.

Well, eso es todo.

Ahora las notas generales. Esto no es un songfic, la trama no está basada en una canción, pero contiene varios interludios musicales donde los lyrics ayudan a expresar mucho de lo que los personajes piensan o sienten, pero no expresan.

La lista de canciones estará al final de cada capítulo en caso de que a alguno le interese escucharlas (vamos, pueden recurrir a youtube en un santiamén), se los recomiendo, pues el soundtrack es importante en este fic.

Dicho eso, espero que lo disfruten.

Saori está sentada con algunos de sus amigos en el bar donde Matt toca seguido. Sabe que tocará hoy también, pues alcanza a divisar a Sora en una de las mesas del frente. Verla ahí la hace recordar el año pasado, cuando Matt por fin decidió que era con Sora con quién quería estar. Y ella ha sentido que le falta el aire desde entonces. Después de eso, ella y Tai se hicieron cercanos, deseando sanar sus heridas. Hasta tuvieron una breve relación. Aún puede ver en su mente la reacción de Matt, con un brazo alrededor de Sora, al enterarse. Una mezcla de incredulidad y… enojo?

Los aplausos de la gente la sacan de sus pensamientos, voltea al escenario y ve a Matt, acomodando su bajo para comenzar a tocar.

"Esta es una nueva canción" – dice, justo antes de que comiencen los golpes de la batería.

_Yo sé que mentí_

_Yo sé que fallé_

_Que te traicioné_

_Y que me alejé de ti_

_Nadando en el denso _

_Mar de la falsedad_

_De espalda al infinito…_

Saori se queda absorta, la letra de la canción le da cierta sensación de deja vu. Mira a Sora, parece no conocer la canción, lo cual es raro pues va a todos los ensayos de Matt.

_Me puedes matar_

_Me puedes dejar_

_Pero nunca tendrás_

_Que te deje de amar_

_Tú sabes que eres_

_Mi otra mitad_

_Mi espíritu gemelo…_

Algo la hace voltear de nuevo al escenario, abre totalmente los ojos al ver que los de Matt están clavados en ella.

_Me falta tu mirada_

_Tu sonrisa dulce_

_Y tu cuerpo al despertar…_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Dónde vas…?_

Sora se percata de que Matt mira a alguien en el público. Se le detiene el aliento cuando ve a Saori, mirándolo con la misma intensidad, como si…

"como si la canción fuera para ella…" – musita silenciosamente.

Saori siente su corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho, desvía la mirada de Matt, temblando.

"No puede ser…" – se dice, mientras piensa cómo salir de ahí.

Saori se levanta abruptamente y le dedica una última mirada a Matt antes de salir del lugar. Sora la ve y sale detrás de ella. Para cuando Matt se percata de sus alrededores, ambas se han ido.

El frío le cala los huesos a Saori, pero la razón de que su cuerpo siga trémulo se debe a la ola de sentimientos que le recorren el cuerpo. Escucha pasos detrás de ella.

"SAORI!!" – la llama Sora, corriendo tras ella.

"Sora…" – piensa mientras se detiene. Luego se voltea para verla de frente.

Sora de detiene frente a ella, Saori no adivina qué hay en su mirada. ¿Por qué no se ve enojada?

"Porque está triste…" – adivina, mientras espera que su alguna vez mejor amiga hable.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – le pregunta Sora, al fin.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabes de qué estoy hablando" – le responde Sora, observándola detenidamente. No puede evitar notar que Saori sigue luciendo tan frágil como cuando eran niños.

"No lo sé… no sé qué es lo que pasó allá. Es la verdad" – le dice Saori, bajando la mirada.

O podría decirle de los "encuentros nocturnos" que tienen ella y Matt desde hace algunas semanas, que comenzaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mimi a la que ni ella ni Tai pudieron asistir, dándoles una oportunidad a dos adolescentes alcoholizados y atraídos uno por el otro de desahogarse.

Mientras Sora permanecía en silencio, no pudo evitar añorar los días en que eran sólo niños. Con digimons brincoteando alrededor y sin bandas, ni parejas, ni celos, ni peleas entre ellos. Pero el tiempo no puede retroceder, así que en su lugar, prefiere decirle otra verdad que existe entre ellos.

"El te eligió a ti… lo sabes, no?" – dice por fin Saori – "Te escogió a ti…"

Sora se sorprende un poco al escucharla. Frente a ella está su mejor amiga de la infancia, quién no interfirió cuando ella y Matt comenzaron a salir, a pesar de que todos conocían la profunda relación que existía entre ella y su actual novio.

"Saori-" – comienza Sora.

"Déjalo así" – la interrumpe Saori, mientras se da media vuelta para subir a su auto.

Sora la ve alejarse, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Se queda pensativa unos instantes, hasta que por fin algo escapa de su interior.

"… pero creo que nunca te ha olvidado". – dice.

Después se da la vuelta y regresa al bar. Una vez dentro, nota que Matt ha comenzado a tocar sus canciones usuales. Se sienta en su mesa para seguir escuchándolo.

Mientras tanto, Saori llega a su casa y sube directo a su habitación. Cierra la puerta de un portazo. Busca algo dentro de su mochila, sin éxito. En su lugar, sale al balcón y se sienta en el suelo. Se pregunta qué demonios pasó en el bar hace un rato, no está menos confundida que Sora. Cierra los ojos y cada vez que lo hace sólo ve imágenes de Matt, moviéndose con ella en la oscuridad. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez, pero ella lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido hace minutos.

Traía puesta la camiseta de Matt, mientras veía las luces de la ciudad por el balcón de su departamento. Su padre no estaba, para variar. Tal vez la vida para ellos ahora era muy diferente, pero hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian, como el hecho de que los suyos tampoco estaban en casa, preguntándose donde estaba su hija.

"Qué piensas?" – le pregunta alguien, desde la oscuridad.

"En el Constructivismo Soviético" – le responde, sin emoción.

"Debí haber adivinado" – le responde Matt, tomando otro trago de su botella de agua. Observa cómo la luz escasa hace que la silueta de Saori se deje ver debajo de su camiseta. Es difícil de explicar la sensación que le recorre el cuerpo.

"Por qué?" – musita de pronto ella.

"Por qué… qué?"

"Por qué hacemos esto?"

Matt deja su botella de agua en el suelo y suspira hondo. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para no complicarse o intentar explicarlo.

"Porque… es lo que queremos"

Saori se da la vuelta abruptamente y clava sus ojos en los de él.

"Esto es lo que tú quieres? Tener alguien a quien decirle "te amo" durante el día y alguien con quien olvidarla por las noches?..."

Matt se queda mudo. Saori regresa a su antigua posición, observando la ciudad iluminada.

"Yo nunca quise esto" – continúa – "Yo quería los días y las noches, quería las canciones y los "te amo" para siempre. Para mí".

Matt siente el impulso de decirle "Eso es lo que yo quería también", pero sus músculos no responden. Está confundido, piensa en Sora, piensa en la razón por la que la eligió sobre Saori…

Y no la recuerda. Con Saori frente a él no recuerda nada.

"No está bien… no está bien lo que le hacemos a Sora" – le dice ella, volteándose para verlo. Matt no le responde y eso la motiva a recoger su ropa y salir de ahí.

Matt la ve levantar su ropa, regada por todo el suelo de su habitación y vestirse. La escucha abrir la llave de agua y la imagina salpicando su cara con agua helada, acomodándose el cabello y borrando cualquier rastro que él haya dejado sobre ella. Imagina que ella desearía poder borrar cualquier rastro que él haya dejado en su corazón así de fácil. La ve salir de la habitación, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como si él nunca la hubiera tocado.

Saori lo ve cabizbajo, sin idea de lo que pasa por su mente. La piel le brilla con el reflejo de la luna y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acercarse a él, por no…

Sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Camina hacia la puerta del apartamento y lo mira por última vez antes de irse.

"Adiós… Yamato".

Matt siente un sobresalto justo en el momento que la puerta es cerrada detrás de él. Sólo ella lo ha llamado así. Recuerda ese primer día en el Digimundo, la recuerda sonriéndole mientras lo llama por su nombre. Se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes desde entonces y eso no cambió jamás. Eso no ha cambiado.

Saori regresa a la realidad sólo para darse cuenta de que ha estado tarareando la canción de hace rato todo este tiempo, inconscientemente. Respira hondo y se repite que esa fue la última vez.

Al terminar de tocar, Matt está guardando sus cosas detrás del escenario, inusualmente callado. Los chicos de su banda ven a Sora acercarse y deciden dejarlos solos. Matt no se percata de nada hasta que la escucha llamarlo.

"Matt"

Se sobresalta unos segundos.

"Oh, no te escuché entrar. ¿Qué te pareció el show?"

"Estuvo bien…" – responde, mientras Matt se levanta y le planta un beso en los labios.

"Me alegro. Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a cenar algo"

"No tengo hambre…" – le dice ella – "Sabes que… Saori estuvo aquí esta noche".

Por un momento, Matt se congela y Sora lo nota.

"Ya veo… hace mucho que no hablo con ella. Lástima que no tuve oportunidad de saludarla" – le responde Matt – "Cómo está?"

"Está… bien" – le dice ella, sin saber realmente.

"Ya veo…" – responde con un tono indiferente – "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí…"

Ambos salen del lugar y Matt lleva a Sora a su edificio de departamentos. Camino al suyo, toma una ruta distinta y se detiene frente a casa de Saori. Ve las luces de todas las habitaciones en penumbras, incluyendo la de ella. No se decide entre irse o tocar. No se decide entre dejarla o buscarla. Saca su celular y marca su número.

El silencio es roto en la habitación de Saori, voltea y ve la luz parpadeante sobre su cama. Se levanta y ve la palabra "_Yamato_" en la pantalla, parpadeando al unísono con el timbre. Titubea, pero al final vuelve a lanzar el aparato sobre su cama, esperando que deje de sonar.

Matt lo deja sonar hasta que la llamada se corta por sí sola. Levanta la vista de nuevo hacia su ventana, con esperanzas de verla. Sabe que está ahí, pues las puertas del balcón están abiertas, pero no hay señales de ella. Se rinde y vuelve a su auto. Saori puede escuchar el ruido del motor al encenderse y alejarse a toda velocidad. Un suspiro hecho de alivio y decepción escapa de sus labios.

Notas : Well… primer capítulo off. Espero les haya gustado.

Song: Zoé – Paula.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

La luz inclemente que entra por su ventana la despierta a la mañana siguiente. Recuerda que es sábado, así que no tendrá que levantarse de inmediato. Después de un rato decide levantarse a desayunar algo, aunque no tiene nada de hambre.

Mientras asalta el refrigerador, su celular vuelve a sonar. Ve que el nombre de Tai parpadea en la pantalla y contesta sin dudarlo 2 veces.

"Tai?"

"Reunión de elegidos!" – escucha al otro lado de la línea.

"Eh?" – responde, confundida.

"Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, así que decidimos ir todos a pasar la tarde en la playa" – le explica Tai.

Lo que menos necesita ahora es pasar toda la tarde viendo a Sora y a Matt juntos actuando como pareja feliz, mientras ella se hunde en su miseria. Así que hace lo más sensato en esas situaciones. Mentir.

"Yo… no me he sentido muy bien…"

"Patrañas!" – la interrumpe Tai – "Vamos a ir a la playa y esa es tu única opción".

Saori permanece en silencio unos momentos. Tai no tarda en darse cuenta que algo anda mal.

"Te entiendo, Saori, de verdad. Pero no son sólo ellos, recuerdas? Hay otras 5 personas en este grupo a quienes deberías tener ganas de ver de nuevo. No dejes que lo arruinen".

"Lo sé… y tienes razón es sólo que…" – explica Saori.

"Pasó algo?" – le pregunta Tai.

"No… olvídalo, no es nada"

"Entonces iremos a pasarla bien con nuestros amigos hoy en la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que alguno de nosotros caiga inconsciente por congestión alcohólica y haya que llevarlo a su casa antes de que la policía nos atrape?"

"Puedes apostarlo" – le responde Saori, riendo.

Después de desayunar, se queda pensando en las palabras de Tai y cae en cuenta de que realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a TK, Izzi y Joe. TK pasará el próximo año a 10mo grado, Izzi es un año menor a ella y Tai, así que a veces lo ve pasar por los pasillos, siempre con su laptop bajo el brazo, pero nunca tienen tiempo para conversar. Y finalmente, Joe ingresó a la universidad el año pasado y está muy ocupado siendo el mejor estudiante del universo como para tener vida social. Ella y Tai se ven a diario en la escuela, pues están en el mismo grupo, así que lo acompaña seguido a recoger a Kari a su colegio. Matt y Sora están en otro grupo desde hace 2 años, cuando se hicieron las asignaciones para pasar a 11vo grado. Mimi sigue viviendo en E.U. y sólo los visita de vez en cuando, a veces en su cumpleaños o durante vacaciones.

Ocupa su día en actividades sin importancia hasta que llega la hora de alistarse para irse. Una vez en su habitación busca algo de ropa y su traje de baño. Mete suplementos indispensables en una mochila, entre los que están un bronceador, una toalla, reproductor de mp3, celular y billetera. Se viste y busca las llaves de su auto. Acordó pasar por Tai y Kari alrededor de la 6 p.m. y las agujas del reloj formando una vertical perfecta le dan la impresión de que se le ha hecho un poco tarde.

Cuando llega, Kari y Tai están listos y no tardan mucho en partir. Antes de subir al auto, Saori le lanza las llaves a Tai.

"Cómo le puedes confiar tu auto a un tipo que tiene el suyo propio en el taller después de haberlo chocado?!" – le pregunta Kari a Saori, desde el asiento trasero.

"Me gusta más ser copiloto, además confío en que tu hermano no destrozará mi jeep porque le gusta mucho conducirlo" – le responde ella, sonriendo.

"Muy cierto" – interviene Tai, encendiendo el motor.

"Si yo tuviera un auto como este no se lo prestaría a mi hermano" – le advierte Kari.

"Menos mal que Saori no es mi hermana, entonces" – responde Tai, mientras Saori ríe.

Cuando llegan a la playa, Izzi y Joe ya están ahí, los saludan y acomodan el jeep de Saori para que sirva como una bonita mesa y para proporcionarles algo de ambiente musical.

Un rato después llegan Matt, Sora y TK, todos juntos. TK, al ver a Saori, prácticamente baja del auto en movimiento.

"Saori!" – le grita entusiasmado. Ella sonríe al verlo y corre a abrazarlo.

"TK! Que gusto verte… ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora ya eres de mi estatura"

"Te he extrañado"

"Yo igual…" – le responde, soltándose para buscar algo en su mochila. Cuando lo encuentra se lo lanza a las manos.

TK lo ve y sonríe. Es uno de esos dulces que Saori siempre le daba al verlo cuando era niño.

"Por los viejos tiempos, espero que aún te gusten"

"Son mis favoritos desde entonces" – le responde, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

TK se va a saludar a los demás y Saori se queda a solas con Matt y Sora. El ambiente se pone tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo y untarse sobre un pan. Por suerte, aparece Taichi.

"Hola chicos, es bueno que pudieran venir" – les dice.

Matt y él se saludan con uno de esos típicos apretones de mano sin sentido que los hombres inventan, mientras Sora y Saori se besan en la mejilla.

"Lamento no haber ido ayer, amigo. Tuve otra cosa que hacer" – le explica a Matt.

"No te preocupes"

"Yo si fui, te perdiste un buen espectáculo Tai" – dice Saori.

"Sora me dijo que estuviste ahí… qué te pareció?" – le pregunta Matt.

"Estuvo bien" – le responde.

"Me pareció raro verte por ahí…" – le dice Sora.

"Lo sé… conocí al baterista, Seiya, en una fiesta y me invitó a verlos tocar esa noche. También a cenar después del show, pero me sentí un poco mal y tuve que cancelarle… por favor, dale disculpas de mi parte cuando lo veas…" – le dice Saori a Matt.

"Claro…" – le responde – "Y luego puedo patearle la cara…" – piensa para sus adentros.

"Qué tal si nos damos un chapuzón?" – sugiere Tai – "Después de todo, esto es la playa y el sol ya bajó"

"Excelente idea" – le dice Saori, mientras los dos caminan hacia donde está el resto.

Pocos minutos después están todos dentro del agua, lanzándose arena, riendo como en los viejos tiempos. Saori y Tai salen del agua para comer algo y los demás no parecen notarlo por un rato. Ambos se sientan en la cajuela del jeep cubriéndose con la misma toalla mientras devoran las botanas.

"Rápido, come! Antes de que lleguen los demás!" – le dice Tai.

"Como lo más rápido que puedo!" – le responde Saori – "Además no creo que podamos comernos todo esto antes de que regresen"

Ven el sol ocultarse en el horizonte y Saori recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Tai. El pone su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Me hacía falta esto" – le dice, en voz baja.

"Creo que a todos nos hacía algo de falta" – le responde él, besándole el cabello.

"Extraño cuando éramos niños, todo era más fácil" – le dice ella – "No había tantos problemas"

"Bueno… es verdad, pero supongo que todo es parte de crecer. El verdadero reto debe estar en superar los problemas que se nos van presentando".

"Ya comienzas a hablar como héroe… cuántas cervezas te has bebido?" – le dice Saori, riendo.

"No suficientes como para empezar a alucinar con Digimons" – le responde Tai, riendo también.

Saori levanta su cabeza para verlo. El siente que ella se mueve y baja la vista para verla a los ojos. Se quedan así un momento, hasta que él le acaricia la mejilla y desciende para besarla.

En ese momento Matt nota la ausencia de ambos y al girarse para buscarlos ve justo el momento en el que Tai la acerca hacia él para besarla mejor. Se congela al verlos. Se congela de pensar que los labios de Tai están sobre los de ella, acariciándolos. El corazón comienza a palpitarle cada vez más lento y con mayor intensidad. Recuerda hace dos semanas, la noche en la que esos labios eran solo suyos.

Lo que comienza como un ligero rozón de labios no tarda en convertirse en un apasionado beso. Saori siente cómo Tai la envuelve en sus brazos y la acerca para tener mejor acceso, la sensación la hace temblar por dentro y por un momento se olvida de los demás.

Sora nota que Matt observa algo en la playa. Sigue su mirada y ve a Tai y Saori abrazados, besándose. Se impresiona un poco, pues la relación entre ellos terminó hace algunos meses y no sabía que aún tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, no puede evitar notar la mirada que Matt les dirige a ambos. Lo llama, pero él parece no escucharla a pesar de estar a escasos metros de ella.

Tai y Saori se separan agitados cuando se les acaba el aire. Se miran el uno al otro y sonríen.

"Siempre me pregunté por qué lo nuestro no funcionó" – le dice Tai.

"Porque con besos así, terminaremos con daño cerebral a causa de la falta de oxígeno" – le responde Saori.

"No me importaría tomar el riesgo…" – le dice Tai, besándole el cabello una vez más.

"No esperaba menos del emblema del valor" – contesta ella, abrazándolo. Los demás salen del agua y corren hacia donde están ellos.

"Muero de hambre!" – Exclama Joe, buscando las bolsas de comida – "Ey, donde está toda la comida?"

Los demás también comienzan a buscar mientras Saori y Tai se ríen.

"Se la comieron toda?!" – pregunta Izzi – "No lo puedo creer!"

"Fue Tai! Y además fue su idea! Yo solo le ayudé, pero mis daños pueden considerarse mínimos" – explica Saori, riendo.

"Ey! No puedes traicionar a tu compañero de crímenes a la primera interrogación!" – le dice él, haciéndole cosquillas.

Saori se levanta de donde estaba sentada y busca sus llaves.

"No se preocupen, Tai y yo iremos a buscar algo de comer para todos, ustedes pueden devorar por mientras las botanas que sobrevivieron a la masacre"

"Tai no puede conducir, ya tomó bastante" – dice Matt, con tono frío.

"Lo sé, por eso conduciré yo. No he bebido nada". – le responde Saori.

Ambos suben al auto y se dirigen a un restaurante de hamburguesas con auto-servicio.

"Veamos… creo que ordenaré un combo para cada quien" – murmura Saori, revisando el menú.

"Eso saldrá increíblemente caro y olvidamos pedirles dinero" – le recuerda Tai.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Traigo suficiente para pagar…" – le responde ella, abriendo su billetera – "… creo. Si no, supongo que aceptan tarjetas de crédito".

"Toma" – le dice Tai, tendiéndole algo – "Yo pagaré el de Kari, el mío…" – Saori toma el dinero y nota que sobra bastante – "… y el tuyo" – termina, sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?" – le pregunta ella, confundida.

"Porque mi padre me enseñó a ser un caballero con las damas" – le responde él – "Especialmente si se trata de una dama a la que acabas de besar apasionadamente"

Saori se sonroja un poco mientras le sonríe. Saca dinero suficiente de su bolsa para terminar de pagar lo que ordenaron y avanzan a la ventanilla. Mientras esperan que les entreguen la gigantesca orden que hicieron, Saori se gira en su asiento para quedar de frente a él.

"Estás sonrojado" – le dice por fin.

"Acabamos de pasar el día en la playa, campeona." – le responde sonriendo - "Además de la ligera cantidad de alcohol en mi ser que probablemente tiene algo que ver con eso".

"Ya veo" – responde ella, intentando no sonreír.

"Además, tu también lo estás" – le dice Tai, acariciándole la mejilla.

"Acabamos de pasar el día en la playa, campeón" – le responde ella, con el mismo tono en que lo hizo él.

"Pero yo no creo que se deba a eso" – contesta Tai, acercándose a ella y plantándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de ellos y se separan riendo, Saori se da la vuelta y le sonríe al empleado. Tai casi puede escucharlo tragar saliva cuando la ve. Le entrega las bolsas de comida y Tai las coloca en el asiento trasero. Saori paga y el empleado cobra, guarda el dinero en la caja registradora y le regresa su cambio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Una vez en camino, Tai la observa detenidamente.

"Ese empleado debió pensar que soy el bastardo más suertudo del universo…" – se dice para sí mismo.

"Qué dices?" – le pregunta ella, pues no alcanzó a escucharlo bien.

"Que al dude del restaurante casi se le salen los ojos al verte" – le dice.

"Bah! Seguro le entró algo de arena a los ojos y tu malinterpretaste todo" – le responde ella.

"Claro, eso explica por qué babeaba mientras te veía"

"Estás exagerando"

Al llegar a la playa, los demás chicos están reunidos alrededor de una fogata que prendieron para calentarse. Saori acomoda su auto en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de irse y Tai baja del auto las bolsas de comida.

"Les trajimos hamburguesas!" – exclama Saori, corriendo hacia la fogata.

"Al fin! Muero de hambre!" – le responde Kari, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia su hermano para ayudarle con las bolsas.

Saori le da una bolsa a Sora y otra a Matt.

"Ah… gracias Saori" – le dice Sora, tomando la bolsa.

"No hay problema. Toma Matt" – le dice, tendiéndole la suya.

"Gracias…" – le responde tomando el paquete. Detiene a Saori antes de que ella se vaya -"Espera, déjame pagarte lo de Sora y lo mío"

"Ah… olvídalo, yo invito" – le responde ella, antes de ir a sentarse junto a Tai.

"No sé si es por el hambre, pero están deliciosas" – exclama Izzi, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

"Están muy buenas" – responde TK, mordiendo la suya.

"Te dije que era un buen lugar!" – le dice Tai a Saori.

"Ok, ok! Lamento no haberte creído al principio!"

Saori observa a Joe, quién está absorto en su mundo leyendo, con el libro en la mano y la hamburguesa en la otra.

"Joe, deja ese libro!" – le grita – "Estamos aquí para convivir!"

Joe se sobresalta un momento al escucharla, y ríe mientras guarda su libro.

"Tienes razón…" – le contesta, sonriendo.

"Cada vez te vuelves más adulto, amigo" – señala Matt.

"Damn right..." – lo apoya Tai

"Déjenlo en paz! Siempre que lo vemos lo molestan diciéndole que es un señor" – les reclama Sora.

"Ella tiene razón" – dice Saori – "Lo que pasa es que seguramente se usan a ustedes mismos como punto de referencia cuando hacen sus cálculos locos".

Joe comienza a reír después del comentario de Saori, junto con Sora y el resto de los chicos. Matt y Tai la observan fijamente antes de dirigirse a Joe de nuevo.

"La próxima vez avísanos que la caballería esta de tu lado, quieres?" – le dice Matt.

"Sieh, esas mujeres siempre terminan pateándonos el trasero" – comenta Tai, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Ah!! Esa canción me gusta!" – exclama Saori, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo a su jeep para subir el volumen. Tarda algunos segundos en regresar, pues se queda sentada ahí, cantando el coro.

Tai la observa desde la fogata, sonriendo. Izzi se sienta a su lado para conversar, pues Joe, Matt y Sora parecen ocupados hablando entre ellos, mientras Kari y TK discuten sobre algo que sucedió hace poco en su colegio.

"Así que están juntos de nuevo?" – le pregunta Izzi, con una expresión serena.

"No… no aún" – le responde, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención hacia ella.

"Oh, los vi esta tarde y pensé que…" – se explica Izzi.

"Sí, lo entiendo. Yo quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, pero lo de hace rato sucedió de repente, sabes?" – le comenta – "No sé si ella estaría dispuesta a que le demos otra oportunidad a lo nuestro" – continúa – "No sé si está lista… después de lo que pasó"

"Sí… a todos nos impacto mucho… no me imagino como debe haberle afectado a ella".

Saori se encamina de nuevo a la fogata y abraza a Tai por la espalda.

"Interrumpo su conversación de hombres?" – le pregunta sonriente a Izzi, sin soltar a Tai.

"Claro que no" – le contesta él a su vez, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Tai comienza a cantar la canción junto con ella, lo suficientemente bajo como para no molestar a los demás.

"No la cantas con sentimiento, Taichi" – le reclama Saori

"Tengo que minimizar mi talento para no opacarte, campeona" – le responde él, logrando desencadenar un mar de risas en ella.

Pronto se hace tarde y es hora de partir. Levantan todos sus triques y se alistan para volver. Saori llevará de nuevo a Tai y a Kari a su casa, mientras Joe e Izzi los siguen en el auto de Joe para que Saori no regrese sola a casa. Matt, TK y Sora se van un poco antes que el resto, pues Sora tenía hora de llegada.

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos de Tai, Joe e Izzi ayudan a Kari a llevar todas sus cosas al departamento, mientras Tai y Saori se despiden.

"La pasé muy bien. MUY MUY bien" – le dice ella.

"Me alegra… y… tengo que decirte que… TE LO DIJE!" – exclama.

"No podías vivir sin restregármelo en la cara, verdad?" – le reclama ella, dándole una palmada en el estómago.

Tai no dice nada, solo la abraza de repente. Ella tarda unos segundos en regresarle el abrazo, algo desconcertada. El sigue en silencio por un largo rato, acariciándole el cabello. Saori acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de él, el aroma de su ropa le trae recuerdos que se remontan desde su niñez hasta hace pocos meses, cuando eran pareja.

"Me has hecho falta"

"Tu a mí"

Se separan y Tai la mira detenidamente, sin decir palabra. Saori lo mira, intentando leer su expresión o lo que intenta decir con su silencio.

"Realmente me has hecho falta" – dice al fin.

"Ya no será así" – le responde ella, sonriendo levemente – "Lo prometo".

Ambos se separan cuando escuchan los pasos de Joe e Izzi aproximándose.

"Te veré mañana?" – le pregunta él, mientras ella aborda su auto.

"Claro, vendré mañana alrededor del medio día, está bien?" – le responde ella.

"Puedo ir yo a tu casa, si quieres"

"Sabes que no me gusta estar ahí. Además, tu casa es más divertida". - afirma.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí, mañana" – le dice.

Saori se inclina y lo besa en la mejilla, sujetando su rostro delicadamente. Tai los ve partir en la oscuridad, y permanece ahí hasta que se pierden de vista. Se dirige a su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy puede considerarse un buen día dentro de los estándares Kamiya de calidad.

Saori llega a casa seguida por Joe e Izzi. Se despide de ellos y les agradece que la acompañaran. Los ve partir después de meter su auto a la cochera y se dispone a cerrar el portón cuando el sonido de un motor acercándose la interrumpe. Frente a su casa se estaciona un auto deportivo rojo que le parece escalofriantemente familiar. Ve a Matt descender de él y quedarse parado ahí, observándola.

La respiración se le detiene por un momento.

Notas: Capítulo 2 off. Si tienen dudas sobre la trama pueden dejar sus comentarios y trataré de responderlas, al igual que sugerencias y quejas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

"Qué haces aquí…?" – le pregunta, intranquila.

Matt avanza hacia ella, hasta que quedan frente a frente. La cercanía la perturba, lo que la hace retroceder unos pasos.

"Yo… tenía que verte" – le responde él, casi en su susurro.

"Me viste toda la tarde hoy…" – dice Saori, intentando dirigir la conversación hacia otra parte.

"Sabes a qué me refiero, Saori" – le responde Matt – "Hoy… yo… los ví" – dice, desviando su mirada de la de ella.

Saori también lo hace. Fija sus ojos verdes en el suelo bajo ellos, mientras siente que su corazón late tan fuerte que teme que Matt alcance a escucharlo.

"Ya veo…" – musita.

"No me gustó…" – resuelve Matt – "Qué fue eso? Acaso están juntos de nuevo?" – la cuestiona.

"Acaso eso importa?" – le responde ella, secamente - "No veo por qué debería darte explicaciones. Renunciaste a ese derecho en mi vida desde que decidiste salir de ella" – le recuerda – "Crees que después de unas noches juntos puedes volver y cuestionarme sobre mis asuntos?"

"Es sólo que…" – comienza.

"Nada" – lo interrumpe – "Eso que pasó entre nosotros fue un error. Tú perteneces con Sora y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Porque esas noches solo fueron un terrible error que cometimos"

"No es así!" – exclama Matt, alterado.

"Entonces qué fueron?" – le pregunta ella – "Qué soy yo? Me siento como tu maldito juguete! Y se que eso no es mas que culpa mía por aferrarme a algo que no podré volver a tener!"

"Saori, yo-"

"No… sólo… sólo sal de mi vida" – le pide ella, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Se da media vuelta y entra a su casa sin decirle nada más, sin siquiera mirarlo de nuevo y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo. Una vez dentro de su casa, se seca las lágrimas de los ojos. Matt por su parte permanece sentado en su auto un rato, contemplando el volante, totalmente ausente. En su mente sólo ve la imagen de Saori dormida a su lado, respirando apaciblemente. Recuerda que en esos momentos lo único que quiere es poder permanecer con ella así, para siempre. Arranca su auto, sin poder ignorar la sensación de presión en su pecho.

Horas después, ambos miran por la ventana de sus respectivas habitaciones. Desde el departamento de Matt es posible divisar la casa de ella. No puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que estará haciendo en ese momento. Da vueltas por su habitación, sin un gramo de sueño en su ser, no sabe qué hacer, nunca en su vida le había pasado esto. Mira por la ventana de nuevo, se pasa la mano por el cabello. Toma su celular, observándolo por unos segundos, como intentando recordar para qué lo tomó en primer lugar. En un impulso, lo lanza lejos antes de sentarse en su cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos exasperado. No puede conciliar el sueño en esa cama, está impregnada de su perfume, así que sale a la sala y se echa en el sofá, esperando poder dormir.

Ambos despiertan a la mañana siguiente cansados por la mala noche que pasaron. Saori casi se cae de la cama al ver la hora que es, se supone que estará en casa de Tai en una hora. Se levanta y corre al baño de su habitación, se arregla a la velocidad de la luz y sale hacia allá a toda velocidad. Llega 10 minutos tarde, pero eso no evita que un Tai sonriente le abra la puerta.

"Lo siento, tuve una mala noche" – le dice, respirando agitada.

"No te preocupes, solo fueron unos minutos" – le responde él, haciéndola pasar.

La madre de Tai se asoma desde la cocina y sonríe al verla.

"Saori! Qué gusto tenerte de visita, hace mucho que no venías" – le comenta, limpiando sus manos con una toalla.

"Lo sé, Sra. Kamiya. Es un gusto verla también" – Le dice, mientras se acerca para abrazarla.

"Pasa, llegaste justo a tiempo, estoy preparándoles un refrigerio, estoy segura que te gustará" – le dice la madre de Tai, sonriente. Saori puede ver a Tai detrás de ella, haciéndole señas de que corra por su vida.

"Oh… es muy amable, pero acabo de desayunar…" – se disculpa Saori.

"De verdad? Qué lástima. Bueno, no importa, supongo que comerás aquí más tarde, verdad?" – le pregunta la madre de Tai.

"Eh… posiblemente…" – contesta Saori, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Muy bien! Entonces prepararé algo especial!"

Tai prácticamente arrebata a Saori de los brazos de su madre. Saori se disculpa con ella, mientras Tai la arrastra a la sala.

"Se emocionó mucho cuando supo que vendrías" – le murmura Tai.

"Ya veo" – responde Saori, sentándose en el sofá.

Un rato después están ambos viendo televisión. Kari sale de su habitación y los encuentra con expresiones aterrorizadas. Saori abraza uno de los cojines y Tai tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh dios mío, que asco!!" – exclama Saori, hundiendo su cara en el cojín.

"Ah, crap!" – grita a su vez Tai, cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara.

"Están viendo una película de terror?" – les pregunta Kari, confundida.

"Ojalá, es el video de una cirugía plástica" – le responde Saori.

"Mira! Le acaban de levantar la piel del cuello!" – le dice Tai, apuntando hacia la tele.

"Argh!! Qué horror!" – dice Saori, viendo la escena directamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Err… y por qué siguen viéndolo?" – los cuestiona Kari, con tono de sabelotodo.

"Queremos ver como lucirá al final" – le responde Tai, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla y tomando palomitas de un molde en la mesa frente a ellos.

"Sí, es interesante…" – lo apoya Saori, tomando palomitas también.

"Eh… como digan" – les responde, caminando hacia la cocina donde su madre prepara algo.

"Tai y Saori parecen estar pasando un buen rato" – le dice ésta, sonriendo cuando ve entrar a su hija.

"Eso parece" – dice Kari, antes de que se escuche otro grito de terror proveniente de la sala.

Después de comer Saori y Tai salen a caminar un rato para tomar aire y olvidar todas esas imágenes de carne viva, tubos y bisturís que vieron hace rato. Pasan por el parque en el que solían reunirse después de clases cuando estaban en Secundaria.

"Este lugar no ha cambiado nada" – le comenta Saori, sentándose en un columpio. Tai se coloca detrás de ella y le da un pequeño impulso.

"Lo sé"

"Ahora que recuerdo, Joe e Izzi me enviaron un mensaje al celular hace un rato… se iban a reunir en un café cerca de aquí. Qué te parece si vamos?" – le comenta ella, volteándose para verlo.

"Me parece bien" – le responde Tai, impulsándola hacia delante – "A qué hora?"

"A la siete" – le responde, revisando su reloj – "Falta media hora"

"Muy bien, entonces tenemos tiempo de juguetear en el parque" – le dice Tai, sonriéndole pícaramente.

"Lo haces sonar como algo verdaderamente retorcido, Taichi" – le dice ella, levantándose del columpio.

Tai se acerca a ella y la abraza por la cintura.

"Es la idea" – le dice, acercando sus rostros.

Están en eso cuando una lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre ellos los interrumpe. Saori voltea hacia el cielo antes de mirarlo a los ojos y comenzar a reír. Tai también voltea al cielo, no se había percatado de lo oscuro de las nubes hasta que comenzaron a descargarse sobre los dos. Saori se separa de él para dejar que la lluvia la cubra. Tai la observa detenidamente. Su cabello se empapa en poco tiempo y el agua corre a ríos desde su rostro hasta su cuello y más allá. Se quita su chaleco y la protege de la lluvia con él. Ella abre los ojos cuando la sensación de las gotas sobre su piel cesa de pronto, cuando lo hace, el cielo ha sido reemplazado por tela color verde militar.

"No quiero que enfermes" – le responde él. – "Además estás usando una blusa blanca, y no malinterpretes, me encanta. Solo que esas imágenes me gustaría mantenerlas solo para mí en lugar de para cualquier pervertido que pase por aquí y pueda regocijarse contigo".

"Creo que es lo más dulce que me has dicho en todo lo que llevamos de conocernos" – le dice ella, mordiéndose un labio para evitar sonreír, sin éxito.

Tai lleva puestos unos jeans, una camiseta color arena y, hasta hace unos momentos, un chaleco verde militar (bastante cool, por cierto). Por su parte, Saori lleva una blusa blanca con mangas rojas hasta debajo de los codos, unos shorts de mezclilla y alpargatas negras.

"Es hora de irnos!! Los chicos ya deben estar en el café!" – le dice Saori, revisando su reloj de nuevo.

"Está bien!"

Es un lugar cercano así que deciden llegar corriendo. Una vez ahí, Saori se exprime el cabello antes de entrar, y Tai le pone su chaleco encima para evitar mirones sobre ella. Saori le retira algunos mechones mojados de la cara y aprovecha para acariciarle la mejilla. Se sonrien el uno al otro y entran al lugar.

"Vaya que se tomaron su tiempo allá afuera" – les dice Joe.

Ambos se sonrojan levemente y se sientan. Saori cruza accidentalmente miradas con Matt, quién está al otro lado. Tai ordena algo para los dos y la toma de la mano por debajo de la mesa, fuera del campo visual del resto de los chicos.

"…el hecho es que TK nunca se quitaba esa gorra verde, recuerdan?" – les dice Tai.

"Lo sé! La usaba para dormir, para ver tele, para comer, para ir a la escuela, para ir al BAÑO!... para prácticamente todo" – recuerda Matt.

TK los mira fijamente a ambos, echando chispas de los ojos y ligeramente sonrojado.

"Oh si, lo recuerdo. No me explico como nunca la perdió en el Digimundo… parecía que la tenía pegada a la cabeza" – comenta Joe, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Todos ríen, menos TK obviamente.

"Pero no seamos duros con él… después de todo Kari tenía un silbato alrededor del cuello todo el tiempo" – murmura Sora, antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

"HEY!" – exclama Kari, intentando en vano desviar la conversación.

"Es verdad!! Nunca entendí para qué, después de todo esa cosa no tenía ningún uso práctico" – menciona Saori, observando el techo del lugar.

"No tenía ningún uso en absoluto" – la corrige Tai – "Esa cosa ya ni siquiera sonaba"

"Era una niña!" – les recuerda Kari, pero nadie le presta atención.

"Y todo terminó cuando Tai 'accidentalmente' lo pisó en el cumpleaños de Kari"

Tai sonríe.

"Fue mi regalo para ella ese año"

"Bueno, le hiciste un favor, por lo menos desde ese día ya no se colgó nada en el cuello" – le dice Izzi – "Por lo menos hasta 6to año, en el que le compraron su celular"

"El cual también se colgó en el cuello" – murmura TK, vengándose. – "Creo que lo hacía para compensar el poco peso de su cabeza".

Todos ríen, mientras Kari le da un golpe en la cabeza. Después de burlarse de los más pequeños, los chicos pasan a hablar acerca de cosas de gente grande.

"Y dime Saori… ya sabes a qué universidad vas a ingresar? Según recuerdo quieres estudiar alguna Ingeniería"– le pregunta Joe.

"Así es. Pues… mis padres quieren mandarme a estudiar a Alemania o a EU, pero les he comentado que preferiría irme después de terminar la carrera para hacer un postgrado. Aún no decidimos nada, pero de todas formas haré mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad aquí en Japón. He pensado en el Tecnológico de Tokio, qué te parece?" – le responde.

Nadie dice nada, solo la observan fijamente, algunos sosteniendo sus tazas en el aire. Joe se aclara la garganta.

"Me parece la mejor escuela para ti. Tiene uno de los mejores niveles en el país y los mejores ingenieros egresan de ella" – le comenta.

Saori sonríe. Observa a Tai cuando siente que éste le da un ligero apretón en la mano.

"Y ustedes chicos? Qué piensan hacer?" – le pregunta Joe al resto.

"Yo quiero entrar a Relaciones Internacionales" – responde Tai – "Pero aún no decido en qué universidades haré mis exámenes"

"Yo he pensado en alguna escuela de Diseño… quisiera ser diseñadora de modas" – le explica Sora.

"Yo también haré mis exámenes en el Tecnológico de Tokio" – responde Matt, cruzando miradas con Saori.

Saori le devuelve la mirada, entrando en pánico.

"Es verdad, me lo dijiste ayer, Matt" – le dice Joe, recordando. – "Parece que se verán seguido en caso de que te quedes aquí, Saori" – le comenta, sonriendo.

Saori le dirige una sonrisa fingida - "Sí… eso parece"

"Se ha hecho algo tarde y mañana es día de escuela" – les recuerda Izzi.

"Tienes razón… y yo tuve una mala noche ayer" – le comenta Saori, levantándose de su silla.

"Yo igual" – añade Yamato, sin pensar.

Su comentario atrae la atención de Tai y Sora, pues ambos estaban informados de la mala noche de sus respectivos acompañantes, pero el hecho de que los dos hayan pasado una mala noche les parece algo sospechoso.

Saori y Tai se despiden de los chicos antes de internarse de nuevo en el parque, camino al departamento de él. Los demás salen en sus autos rumbo a sus casas. Matt lleva a Sora a su casa y después se dirige a su departamento junto con TK, quien pasará allá la noche.

Al llegar a casa de Tai, se sientan en la escalera que lleva hacia los departamentos superiores.

"La pasé bien" – dice Saori – "Y tú?"

"También"

"Aunque estoy algo cansada… creo que llegando a casa me dejaré caer sobre la cama y no despertaré hasta mañana" – menciona, tallándose los ojos – "Puedo pasar por ti mañana?"

"Claro…" – le responde. El silencio cae sobre ambos unos segundos. – "Saori… debo preguntarte algo…"

"Qué pasa?" – le pregunta ella, consternada.

"La razón por la que no dormiste anoche tiene algo que ver con Matt…?"

Saori permanece callada unos momentos, podría decirle la verdad, pero eso significaría que tendría que explicarle a Tai todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos y que él ignora… podría complicar todo.

"Claro que no" – le responde, finalmente.

Tai parece respirar aliviado, y la conversación recupera el ritmo natural. Se despiden poco después, pues ambos tienen clase mañana temprano.

Saori conduce por las calles mientras prende el estéreo de su auto. El reproductor que tiene conectado a él se prende automáticamente, reproduciendo una canción aleatoria. A Saori no le molesta, le gusta cada una de las canciones que mantiene almacenadas en los 8 GB de capacidad de memoria de su aparato. Las calles están un poco solitarias, pues todos están ya recluidos en sus casas para levantarse a tiempo mañana. Se detiene en un alto, cerca de casa de Sora. Ve el auto de Matt estacionado afuera, suponiendo que está con ella. Desvía la mirada, sin darse cuenta que TK y Matt salen del complejo de departamentos y abordan el auto.

"Matt! Mira, es Saori!" – exclama TK, señalando el auto.

Matt voltea intrigado, alcanza a ver el auto, y a Saori con una mano en el volante y con la otra sujetando su reproductor. La ve lanzar el reproductor hacia el otro asiento y segundos después comenzar a tocar la batería imaginaria sobre el volante, la sola imagen lo hace sonreír. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, ve el auto de Saori avanzar.

"Quieres divertirte un rato?" – le pregunta a TK, antes de arrancar el auto y tomar a toda velocidad la calle por la que va Saori. Tan solo unos segundos después, TK alcanza a ver el auto de ella adelante.

"Ahí está!" – le dice – "Alcánzala!"

Matt mete la siguiente velocidad y comienzan a moverse más rápido. El ruido del motor acelerando detrás de ella hace que Saori mire por el retrovisor el auto rojo que la sigue. No tarda mucho en reconocerlo.

"Holly sh-…" – no termina de pensarlo, pues el auto la rebasa por el carril izquierdo hasta que quedan al mismo nivel.

"Saori!!" – le grita TK, asomando por la ventana.

Ninguno de los dos autos baja la velocidad, y Matt presiona el botón para retraer el toldo del auto y alcanzar a ver la reacción de Saori. Ella, al ver que se trata también de TK, sonríe. Inesperadamente para el par de rubios, Saori da una vuelta policíaca y se mete a otra calle, dejándolos atrás. Matt no lo piensa dos veces y da una vuelta en U a alta velocidad, siguiendo el mismo camino que ella. Intenta rebasarla de nuevo, pero escucha el motor de su jeep rugiendo cuando ella mete la siguiente velocidad.

"No podrás alcanzarme, rubio!" le grita riendo, antes de dejarlo atrás.

"Se está escapando!" – le dice TK, emocionado.

"No por mucho tiempo" – le responde, subiendo la velocidad.

Por más divertido que sea, Saori sabe que es mejor que salgan de la zona residencial y los guía al malecón de la ciudad, que a esta hora está totalmente desierto y es suficientemente amplio para que hagan sus escapadas a alta velocidad. Matt presiente hacia donde intenta dirigirlos Saori, y toma un atajo, tomándola por sorpresa saliendo de una calle que desemboca en la avenida general por la que ella va transitando. Frenan abruptamente y permanecen así, haciendo sonar sus motores.

"Ya veo… " – murmura Saori, observando fijamente el auto de Matt, adivinando sus intenciones – "Muy bien…" – se dice a sí misma, recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo, ajustando bien su cinturón de seguridad y subiendo el volumen de su estéreo.

Matt se da cuenta muy tarde de lo que ella planea hacer. Solo hasta que la ve acomodarse de forma que es capaz de ver el carril abierto detrás de ella, lo comprende.

"Oh no…" – murmura.

"Qué?" – le pregunta TK, pero su pregunta es contestada por el rechinar de los neumáticos de Saori que llega a sus oídos después de que ella avanza por la calle principal y da vuelta a la derecha para escapar por una calle aledaña, todo esto mientras conduce en reversa.

"Dónde aprendió a conducir así…?" – le pregunta TK a su hermano, anonadado.

"No tengo idea…" – responde Matt sonriendo un poco, pronto es el sonido de sus neumáticos sobre el asfalto el que llena el lugar.

Después de muchas y prolongadas demostraciones de escapismo profesional, algo de conocimientos acerca de fórmula 1 y varias canciones de Franz Ferdinand sonando en el estéreo de Saori, los dos por fin se encuentran transitando la misma avenida. Matt le lleva un poco de ventaja a ella, pero un cambio de velocidad basta para empatarlos.

"Cuál es la meta?!!" – les grita, sin quitar los ojos del camino.

"QUÉ?!!" – le grita TK, el ruido de los motores les hace algo difícil comunicarse.

"LA META!!" – Le grita Saori.

"Dile que será pasando esos dos faros allá adelante!" – le dice Matt a TK.

"LOS FAROS ALLÁ ADELANTE!" –le grita éste, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Saori no lo escuchó muy bien, pero si entendió (o eso cree) la palabra "Faros". Ve dos perfectamente alineados uno a la derecha de otro y asume que se trata de esos.

Mete quinta velocidad y pisa el acelerador. Matt ya iba conduciendo en 5ta, así que no le queda otra opción más que presionar hasta el fondo el acelerador. Saori lo ve acercarse y pisa hasta el fondo, sacándole ventaja nuevamente. Ve pasar los faros como un flashazo y baja abruptamente la velocidad, frenando y quedando totalmente atravesada en la avenida. Matt frena también después de pasarlos, atravesándose en la calle, en dirección contraria a Saori. TK se baja del auto en cuanto éste se detiene.

"Eso fue increíble!!" – exclama, emocionado.

Saori y Matt tardan un poco más en bajar y reunirse con él. Es un poco incómodo, pero ¿qué demonios? Es lo más divertido que han hecho en años.

"Gané" – le dice Saori a Matt.

"Solo fue suerte" – le dice él, aunque en su mente piensa todo lo contrario.

"Saori! Dónde aprendiste a conducir así?" – le pregunta TK, aún víctima de la adrenalina.

"Deberías preguntárselo a tu hermano" – le responde ella, cruzando los brazos y observando a Matt, aguantando las ganas de reír.

"Me dijiste que no tenías idea cuando te lo pregunté!" – le reclama él a su hermano.

"No es la primera vez que Saori y yo hacemos esto" – le responde simplemente éste.

"Bueno chicos, fue divertido, pero debo irme" – les dice – "Tengan cuidado de regreso. Nos vemos pequeño" – le dice a TK, dándole un abrazo de despedida.

"Sí Saori, tu también. Hasta luego!" – le responde el adolescente.

"Hasta mañana, Matt"

"Hasta mañana…" – Le responde. Nota que ahora lo ha llamado solo 'Matt'. Hacía mucho que no pasaba eso.

Al llegar a su departamento, Matt se quita los zapatos y los deja tirados a mitad del camino. TK deja su mochila en la sala y toma algo de tomar del refrigerador. Se dispone a hacer su cama en la sala, pero Matt lo detiene.

"Dormirás en mi habitación, yo dormiré aquí"

"Por qué?"

"No puedo conciliar el sueño en mi habitación"

TK cambia sus cosas de lugar y se echa en la cama de Matt. Percibe un olor que le parece conocido, proveniente de la almohada. Se levanta, viniéndole Sora a la mente. Es un perfume de mujer, pero de quién? Sabe que acaba de olfatear algo muy parecido no hace mucho…

"… Saori" – se dice a sí mismo. El olor de la cama de Matt es el del perfume de Saori, es el mismo aroma que percibió hace un rato al abrazarla.

Matt está cepillándose los dientes en el baño cuando nota que su hermano lo observa con una expresión atónita.

"Pasa algo?" – le pregunta.

"Tu cama está impregnada del perfume de Saori" – le responde su hermano.

Matt casi se atraviesa la garganta con el cepillo de dientes. Damn it! Sabía que al cambiar las sábanas, debía reemplazar la funda de su almohada también, pero quería conservar algo con su aroma, aunque no lo deje conciliar el sueño.

"Es tu imaginación"

"No lo es" – le dice su hermano. – "Por qué tu almohada huele como ella?"

Ninguna excusa creíble asoma en la mente de Matt, así que no le queda de otra más que decirle la verdad a su hermano.

"Porque estuvo aquí"

"Y eso qué? Cómo es que su perfume llegó a tu ca-…" – se calla inmediatamente.

Matt apaga las luces del baño y entra a la habitación.

"Exacto" – le responde simplemente a su hermano menor.

"P-pero… y Sora?"

"Ella no lo sabe…"

"No puede ser… Saori… Saori y Tai estuvieron tomados de la mano hoy todo el rato en el café"

El comentario de su hermano atrae inmediatamente la atención de Matt, quién ahora tiene sus ojos clavados en él.

"Qué dices?"

"Estaban tomados de la mano y… a juzgar por lo que pasó ayer en la playa, asumí que ellos habían vuelto a ser pareja"

"Ya veo…" – se dice Matt – "No era nada serio lo que hubo entre nosotros. Solo fue algo que sucedió y no volverá a pasar" – le explica a su hermano.

"Siempre pensé que habías cometido un error. Que habías tomado una mala decisión y que te arrepentirías de eso tarde o temprano. Al parecer no estaba equivocado"

"…"

"La quieres, verdad?"

"…" – no le dice nada, pero la expresión en sus ojos es lo suficientemente elocuente para TK

"Verdad?"

"Ya es tarde, buenas noches TK"

Se dispone a salir de la habitación pero la voz de su hermano menor lo interrumpe.

"Tal vez luego sea demasiado tarde para recuperarla"

Notas: Chapter 3 off. Un agradecimiento a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer ambos capítulos. Aquí está el tercero, espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

Saori bosteza pesadamente subiendo a su auto a la mañana siguiente. Su reloj de pulsera no la anima mucho, pues es casi hora de clases y siente que le faltan unas cuantas horas de sueño, además va a pasar a recoger a Tai. Camino a la escuela Tai sabe que está prohibido hablar, no puede hacerse nada más que escuchar música y cantar, pero eso es opcional.

Saori se acomoda los lentes oscuros sobre la cabeza para seleccionar una canción en su reproductor.

"Alguna petición?" – le pregunta a Tai.

"Mmh… Dandy Warhols – Last High" – le dice.

"Buena elección"

_I am alone_

_But adored_

_By a 100,000 more_

_Than__ I said_

_When you were the last..._

_And I have known love_

_Like a whore_

_From at least 10,000 more_

_Than__ I swore_

_When you were the last..._

_When you were _

_The last high_

_High... _

_High..._

_You were awake_

_And I should have stayed_

_But wondered_

_I was only out for a day_

_Out for a day_

_It was Chicago _

_For a moment_

_And then it was_

_Paris and London_

_For a few days_

_And I am alone_

_But adored_

_By a 100,000 more_

_Than__ I said_

_When you were the last..._

_When you were the last high_

_High_

_High_

Tai observa a Saori cantando con los ojos cerrados a la par con el estéreo. Abre los ojos de vez en cuando para verificar si se ha puesto la luz verde. Sabe por qué existe la regla de no hablar en el auto camino a la escuela.

1.- Porque es la primera hora del día, así que no hay nada de qué hablar.

2.- Es a la única hora que puede escuchar música sin interrupciones ni otras preocupaciones.

3.- La obligan a desayunar en su casa y por alguna extraña razón, desayunar siempre le causa náuseas.

Llegan a la escuela con unos cuantos minutos de anticipación. Suficiente para pasar a los casilleros y charlar con alguien en el camino. Saori toma su lugar al lado de Jun, y ésta la saluda.

"Qué tal tu fin de semana?"

"Mmh… agitado" – le responde Saori – "y un poco…" – comienza, sin terminar la oración. Algo fuera del salón captura su atención.

Jun voltea con curiosidad y ve a Matt caminar por el pasillo. Seguramente va a su salón, a un lado de este. Se sonroja y pone ojos soñadores irremediablemente, sabe que él nunca dejará de gustarle, pero ahora es amiga de Saori y en su tiempo, su amistad fue lo único que logró disminuir su obsesión por el.

"Nunca entendí… por qué la amistad que tenías con Sora se convirtió en una especie de relación diplomática cuando ellos se convirtieron en pareja y nunca te molestó cuando yo lo admiraba" – le comenta Jun, con genuina curiosidad.

Saori la observa fijamente levantando una ceja.

"Querrás decir 'acechaba'" – la corrige.

"No lo hacía" – le responde Jun, riendo.

"Like hell you did!" – piensa Saori, aguantando sus ganas de reír – "No me molestaba que lo 'admiraras' porque… supongo que comprendía por qué te gustaba. Sora… ella era mi amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre supo de nosotros. Creo que eso fue lo que me afectó más" – le responde, desviando la mirada del pasillo por el que acaba de pasar Matt, hacia ella.

"Ya veo…"

Tai entra al salón segundos después. Hace rato se quedó en el pasillo hablando con algunos de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol mientras Saori iba a su casillero a dejar algunas cosas. Jun nota la mirada que se dan entre ellos cuando él entra y se dirige a su lugar.

Observa boquiabierta a Saori.

"Qué?" – le pregunta la última.

"No me vengas con 'qué?'" – exclama Jun – "Esa mirada entre ustedes no era de 'somos muy amigos'!"

Saori se sonroja contra su voluntad.

"Es… algo complicado" – le responde, nerviosa – "Te explico luego" – le dice, viendo entrar al profesor y agradeciendo mentalmente a la deidad que lo mandó justo en ese momento.

Cuando es hora del almuerzo Tai se le acerca.

"Almorzamos juntos?"

"Claro" – le responde ella, acomodando sus libros.

Jun voltea verla disimuladamente con expresión pícara. Saori hace su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla y que Tai no se de cuenta de lo que hace. Se levanta de su lugar y sale del salón con él, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de 'no te atrevas a restregarme esto en la cara después'. Jun sonríe, claro que lo hará.

"Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco… cálculo siempre me causa hambre" – le responde ella.

"Qué curioso, a mi sólo me podría causar una trombo embolia" – le responde Tai.

Saori le da in golpecito en el brazo antes de arrastrarlo al interior de la cafetería. Se sientan en una mesa cerca de la de Matt y Sora, pero los saludan con un simple ademán, sin acercarse. Así es como ha sido durante aproximadamente un año. Cuando Matt y Sora recién fueron transferidos a otra clase procuraban reunirse en los almuerzos, pero esos encuentros fueron haciéndose cada vez más raros, hasta que prácticamente se detuvieron.

"Tienes práctica de soccer hoy?" – le pregunta Saori, comiéndose el postre antes que el almuerzo.

"Sí. Tu tienes voleibol? – le pregunta, quitándole el plato de natilla. – "Arruinarás tu apetito"

"Bah…" – le responde, intentando en vano recuperar su natilla - "sí, me quedaré a entrenar"

"Hoy me devuelven mi auto!" – le comenta Tai, sonriendo triunfante.

"Genial" – le responde Saori – "A qué hora?"

"Supongo que en la tarde" – le contesta Tai.- "Por qué?"

"Puedo llevarte por él después de entrenar. Supongo que terminarás a la misma hora que yo, no?"

"Es probable" – dice Tai, alejando el plato de natilla cuando ella intenta quitárselo de nuevo.

"Diablos! Creí que esta vez lo lograría" – replica Saori.

"Buen intento"

"Sabías que el humano promedio se traga alrededor de ocho arañas en su vida mientras duerme?"

"… realmente tenías que decirme eso?" – le responde Tai, dejando sus palillos a un lado y limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

"Lo recordé al ver tus tallarines"

Matt los observa desde la otra mesa, peleando por un plato de postre. Sabe que Saori siempre lo come primero, así como sabe que sujeta sus bebidas siempre con ambas manos, que el aire acondicionado de los autos le causa mareo, que no le gusta desayunar, que tiene una debilidad increíble por los pasteles y que tiene un lunar grande en la espalda, cerca de la nuca. Mira a Sora, y piensa que no conoce ningún detalle así sobre ella.

Tai le devuelve su plato de postre una vez que ha terminado con su almuerzo, Saori lo engulle feliz. Observa a Matt desde la otra mesa, quién no ha tocado su comida en todo este rato. Sora parece estar contándole algo, pero él no le presta atención. Sabe que Matt solo te presta atención si te está viendo, de otra forma, solo estás hablando contigo mismo. Sabe también que le gusta tocar cosas frías, que siempre parte su comida en una cantidad impar de trozos, que le gustan las cosas saladas, que odia los domingos y que tiene una cicatriz en el pecho. Decide concentrarse en Tai, quién a estas alturas le hizo un dibujo de una araña en la palma de la mano sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le sonríe y ambos salen del lugar, rumbo a su salón de clases.

Matt dirige su mirada a la mesa en la que estaban Saori y Tai, solo para descubrir que ya no están ahí.

Una vez fuera de clases, Saori asegura su reproductor a su brazo y se coloca sus audífonos. Lleva puesta su ropa de deporte y el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. Observa un segundo la cancha de tenis que está al lado derecho y ve entrar a Sora. Su entrenador la hace girarse al indicarle que comience a calentar. Hace un par de estiramientos más antes de comenzar a trotar alrededor de la cancha. Mientras, Sora hace algunos saques. Ella también nota la presencia de Saori en la cancha de al lado y un rato después al cruzar miradas, se saludan de la misma forma que en la cafetería hace un rato.

Ambas son muy buenas en sus respectivos deportes, Saori es capitana del equipo representativo de voleibol de la escuela y Sora es la mejor jugadora del club de Tenis. No es de sorprenderse, así son y han sido siempre los DigiElegidos. Joe es el mejor de su clase, Izzi el mejor manejando computadoras y tecnología, Tai es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, Matt es el músico adolescente más famoso de la ciudad y ellas simplemente hacen lo necesario para mantenerse al nivel, aunque les salga sin esfuerzo.

Saori mantiene su atención en el balón, esperando el saque de la jugadora al otro lado de la red. Se balancea ligeramente de un lado a otro, provocado por Daft Punk sonando en su reproductor. La otra jugadora hace el saque y el verdadero entrenamiento comienza.

Sora corre de un lado a otro de la cancha, contestando las jugadas del otro jugador, ninguna pelota escapa de ella. Gana el partido sin problema y toma un poco de agua mientras deciden quién será el siguiente en enfrentarla.

Aproximadamente dos horas después ambas salen de sus entrenamientos. Saori bebe un poco de agua de su botella y se seca el rostro con su toalla. Se retira el cabello de la cara observando el cielo. Piensa muchas cosas, tantas que no podría ordenarlas para expresarlas con palabras. Números, imágenes, colores y formas. Sus fosas nasales se contraen inhalando el aroma del atardecer, su mirada se pierde en el infinito sobre ella y por su mente cruzan lyrics, imágenes de cabello rubio, unos gentiles ojos marrón, arte pop, notas de indie rock, socialismo, la revolución francesa, cálculo integral…

Se levanta de un sobresalto, abrumada. Su corazón late frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, se abraza a ella misma, respirando hondo. Le cuesta trabajo aclarar su mente y un sentimiento que creía haber dejado en su niñez la inunda repentinamente. Siente miedo.

Mirando al frente sin observar realmente lo que hay delante de ella, se distrae descomponiendo el olor del aire en colores. Toma otra bocanada y cierra los ojos. Acomoda sus cosas en su mochila y camina hacia la cancha de fútbol, contando los pasos que da hasta llegar.

177.

La cancha está casi vacía. El entrenador ya se ha marchado y los chicos descansan recostados sobre el frescor del pasto. Nota que Tai no está entre ellos y se seca de nuevo el sudor de la frente. Al percatarse de su presencia algunos chicos se reincorporan y la observan entrar al campo.

"Es…" – comienza uno.

"Creo que es la novia de Tai" – termina otro.

"No es mi novia. Era." – le responde el susodicho, tirándole su mochila encima.

Estaba en la orilla del campo guardando sus cosas cuando la vio llegar y decidió reunirse con ella, pero camino a la salida del campo se cruzó con los chicos hablando sobre Saori.

"Bueno, es comprensible equivocarse" – le comenta otro, mientras Tai recoge su mochila del suelo.

"Tal vez pronto puedan decir que sí lo es sin equivocarse" – Les explica observándola, sonriendo levemente. Ella le responde la sonrisa casi invisible, retirándose algunos mechones del rostro.

Tai no tarda mucho en reunirse con ella en la puerta del campo. Antes de que pueda decirle cualquier cosa, ella se lanza a sus brazos. Por reflejo, inmediatamente la rodea con los suyos y acaricia su cabello.

"Eso no tomó mucho tiempo" – comenta uno de los chicos que los observan desde el campo.

"Si…" – dice otro.

Tai aprieta un poco su abrazo, acercándola más a él.

"Qué pasa?" – le pregunta. Puede sentirla temblar.

Ella se despega un poco y lo observa con los ojos húmedos.

"Estoy asustada" – le responde solamente.

Tai no necesita nada más. Toma la mochila de sus hombros, la acomoda en los suyos propios y la levanta en brazos, avanzando al estacionamiento. Sigue siendo ligera, como siempre. Como cuando eran más que solo amigos y la cargaba por el simple placer de escucharla reír o pedirle que la bajara; por el simple placer de verla dormida mientras él buscaba su habitación en la oscuridad, dentro de su enorme casa.

Llega hasta el jeep de Saori y se sienta, sin dejar de cargarla, en el asiento del piloto. No toma mucho hasta sentirla temblar y contraerse entre sus brazos. Le acaricia el cabello una y otra vez, le habla al oído y la mece para tranquilizarla. No le pide que deje de llorar, no cree que sea lo que debe pedírsele a alguien que llora. Esperará hasta que se desahogue, no importa cuánto tiempo tome eso. Mira el cielo desde su asiento, se pregunta qué es lo que la hace sufrir. Se pregunta si será Matt, casi con certeza de que lo es; se pregunta si lo dejará reemplazarlo.

Su mente sigue divagando por un largo rato, no sabe cuánto con exactitud, hasta que la sensación de ella temblando desaparece trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Baja la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran directamente con los de Saori, hinchados y rojizos por el llanto.

Y piensa que aún así se ven hermosos.

Toma la ruta corta hacia su casa. Ve el camino poco transitado delante de ellos y luego a la frágil figura sentada a su lado, observando el paisaje por la ventanilla inexistente de su jeep sin puertas. Se reincorpora en su asiento repentinamente, capturando la atención de Tai.

"A dónde vamos?" – le pregunta, casi sin voz.

"Te llevo a tu casa" – le responde Tai.

"No…" – le dice ella, volteando a verlo – "Te dije que te llevaría a recoger tu auto hoy…"

"Eso no tiene importancia"

"Claro que sí… lo has estado esperando mucho tiempo"

"Está bien, en serio. Puedo recogerlo mañana".

"Tai, estoy bien" – le dice ella.

Tai permanece callado unos momentos, tratando de tomar una decisión. Sabe que si sigue su ruta actual, significaría reafirmar el hecho de que ella NO está bien. Da vuelta en U a la primera oportunidad.

Llegan al taller mecánico segundos antes de que cierren. Tai baja del auto y habla con el encargado, que lo hace firmar unos papeles y le entrega sus llaves. Saca un auto deportivo color negro del garage del taller. Saori baja de su auto y se acerca.

"Quedó como nuevo" – le dice.

"Así es" – responde Tai, sonriendo.

Es un auto muy diferente al rojo de rockstar que Matt posee. En primer lugar no es convertible y es un poco más espacioso. A Saori siempre le gustó más este auto, es más cómodo y no tiene ese olor a piel en los interiores que le causa mareo.

"Sube! Demos una vuelta para probarlo"

El motor suena como si el auto avanzara entre nubes, suavemente. Tai cambia de velocidad sin problemas, lo que le parece curioso a Saori, que está acostumbrada a los autos estándar. No obstante, a pesar de tener un auto automático, Tai conduce perfectamente su jeep.

Se estacionan de nuevo frente al taller, ahora cerrado. Bajan del auto y Saori se queda recargada en la puerta, observando el vacío. Cuando vuelve a la realidad Tai está frente a ella. Lo ve a los ojos mientras él la toma del rostro delicadamente y funde sus labios con los suyos.

El pulso se le detiene. Los únicos músculos de su cuerpo que responden son los labios, moviéndose al ritmo de los de Tai. Una de las manos de él encuentra su camino hacia la espalda de ella y la empuja hacia sí, profundizando el beso. No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasan así, y sinceramente no le importa. Tai es el primero en romper el beso, retrocediendo para verla. Ella tarda unos segundos más en abrir los ojos, mientras recupera el aliento. Los gentiles ojos marrones de él es lo primero que su vista encuentra al hacerlo. Es como si sus músculos se movieran por sí solos cuando sus brazos rodean el cuello de Tai y sus piernas la acercan más a él; cuando sus labios vuelven a fundirse con los suyos en otro beso que parece durar muy poco.

Se separan por la falta de aire, agitados. Tai sigue con los brazos alrededor de ella, sin ninguna intención de soltarla. Ella tiene sus manos sobre el pecho firme de él, esculpido por el ejercicio. No dicen nada, se limitan a escuchar, frente con frente, el silencio de la ciudad a su alrededor.

"Dame otra oportunidad" – dice Tai al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella tarda un poco en procesar lo que acaba de decirle. Su mente pasa de cero a trabajar a miles de kilómetros por hora en segundos.

"Quiero estar contigo" – le responde, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Sinceramente creyó que ella iba a rechazarlo, a decirle que no estaba lista o que necesitaba más tiempo. Pero no. Estaba sorprendido, pero feliz. Increíblemente feliz. La abraza fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en la coyuntura de su cuello. Siempre le gustó lo suave que era su piel en ese lugar.

La respiración de Tai en su cuello le hace un poco de cosquillas. Se siente feliz también, sabe que él nunca la lastimaría.

"Estoy toda sudada" – le recuerda a Tai.

"No me importa" – le responde él, separándose. – "Pero acabo de recordar que yo también lo estoy".

"No me importa" – le dice ella, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Cap 4 off.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

Pasaron horas y ella sigue tirada en su cama observando el techo de su habitación. Muchos libros yacen a su lado. No puede concentrarse en su tarea, su corazón latiendo erráticamente la distrae. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así.

Recuerdos de lo sucedido esta tarde con Tai pasan nítidos en su mente, haciéndola sonreír. Parece que le tomará un rato más lograr hacer sus deberes.

Por su parte, Tai llega a su casa con una sonrisa cincelada en el rostro. Kari lo ve hacer sus tareas cotidianas sin que su expresión se inmute en lo absoluto.

"Creo que se ha vuelto loco" – piensa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Kari y TK están sentados almorzando juntos, hablando sobre la extraña actitud que ha tenido su hermano desde ayer.

"Seguro está feliz porque tiene su auto de vuelta" – le dice TK.

"No puede ser eso" – le responde ella – "Hoy en la mañana ni siquiera encontraba las llaves!"

"Entonces?"

"Es por Saori!" – exclama la pequeña Kamiya – "Durante la cena mi madre lo vio tan feliz que no dejó de interrogarlo hasta que admitió que son pareja de nuevo desde ayer" – le explica – " y con buena razón, ya que mi hermano no se quitó esa tonta sonrisa de la cara ni estando dormido"

TK casi deja caer su emparedado al escucharla. Se queda muy pensativo, mientras ella sigue contándole todos los sucesos de ayer.

Saori conversa animadamente con Jun, dentro del aula de clases. Pasó una mañana que podría considerarse aburrida, pues Tai ya tiene su auto de vuelta y hoy no necesitó que ella pasara por él. Cualquier otra persona podría pensar que no hay ninguna diferencia entre ir acompañado o no cuando no dejas que la otra persona hable y limitas el viaje a cantar melodías ochentenas, pero Tai si hace una diferencia para ella.

Lo ve entrar al aula faltando pocos, poquísimos minutos para que las clases comiencen. Está acompañado de algunos de sus amigos, pero antes de siquiera dejar sus pertenencias en su butaca, se acerca a ella, le levanta el rostro delicadamente y le planta un ligero beso en los labios. Jun casi se cae de su silla, literalmente. Una vez que Tai se ha ido a poner sus cosas en su lugar, Jun le restriega en la cara todo lo sucedido previamente.

"TE BESÓ!!!" – exclama, intentando mantener su tono de voz lo más inadvertible posible.

"Estoy al tanto de eso" – le responde Saori, intentando hacerse un poco la desentendida de todo el asunto.

"Sí… por qué cuernos lo hizo?!" – la cuestiona Jun, eufórica.

"Porque… somosnoviosotravez" – dice Saori, bebiendo un poco de agua.

"HIIIIII" – Jun se tapa la boca, totalmente en shock.

El profesor entra en ese justo momento y Saori no puede evitar agradecer todos esos favores divinos que le han otorgado los dioses, mientras se reincorpora en su asiento. Le sonríe a Jun como diciendo 'Ja, estoy salvada de nuevo, por lo menos por ahora'. Sólo espera que Tai sea más rápido que su amiga a la hora del almuerzo y la salve de contarle todos los detalles embarazosos.

Tai viaja a la velocidad de la luz desde su lugar al de ella cuando es hora del almuerzo y la saca del salón antes de que Jun pueda secuestrarla.

"Fueron las 3 horas más largas de mi vida" – le dice Tai, tomándola de la mano.

"Lo dices porque era Historia del Arte, verdad?

"Lo digo porque tenía ganas de hablar contigo"

"La adulación no te llevará a ningún lado, sabes?" – le responde Saori, sonriendo.

"Por lo menos puedo intentarlo"

Entran a la cafetería de la escuela riendo, tomados de la mano. Algo así como el 80 de las personas que están ahí lo notan, pues los elegidos son bastante populares en sus respectivas escuelas, grados y grupos. Los murmullos comienzan a dispersarse mientras ellos buscan una mesa disponible.

Cuando encuentran una, Tai se encarga de ir por la comida de ambos mientras ella lo espera. Se entretiene haciendo un rápido inventario del contenido de su reproductor, pensando que ya es hora de actualizarlo. Podría escuchar los murmullos acerca de ella si no tuviera los audífonos puestos.

The Go Find – Dictionary.

_There__'s something in the way_

_The words come out of your mouth_

_They seem to come out so slow_

_You are a dictionary without an ending_

_The book that I like to read_

'_Cause you are always in between lines_

_We don't wanna be a part of what_

_You are up to say_

Levanta el rostro y ve a Tai aproximándose hacia ella, sonriéndole. Le pone enfrente un plato de tallarines, una lata de jugo de mango y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria.

"Amo el pastel de zanahoria" – le dice, tomando una cuchara para devorarlo.

"Lo sé" – le responde Tai, alejando el plato de ella para evitar que coma el pastel antes de los tallarines.

"Sabes que terminaré comiéndomelo, en realidad el orden no hace ninguna diferencia"

"Sé que si comes el pastel ahora no te terminarás tus tallarines" – alega él, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Está bien…" – le responde, como niña regañada.

Matt y Sora entran a la cafetería y sienten que de pronto todos los están viendo como si hubieran cometido un delito. Matt lo encuentra sospechoso y su mirada se desvía a la mesa donde están las únicas 2 personas en todo el lugar que no tienen sus ojos puestos sobre ellos.

Tai y Saori. Juntos. Besándose.

Sus músculos se tensan al instante. Escucha a Sora comentar algo al respecto a su lado, pero sinceramente no le pone atención, está ocupado fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

Saori y Tai se sorprenden un poco de la insistencia de Matt en compartir mesa con ellos. No ponen mucha oposición, pues la cafetería está a reventar y conseguir una mesa podría costarles trabajo. Charlan fríamente. El clima, la escuela, deporte, banda, hermanos. Conversaciones que no duran más de seis diálogos, tres de estos compuestos por monosílabos. Tai se toma las cosas a la ligera, no se complica mucho la existencia. Sabe que las cosas entre ellos ya no son como antes y que tal vez no lo vuelvan a ser jamás, pero piensa que es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Saori entabla una breve conversación con Sora mientras come sus tallarines, acerca de algo que sucedió hace poco en la escuela y le pareció curioso. Se coloca los audífonos y prende su reproductor, disponiéndose a devorar su pastel, pero Tai se los retira.

"Es algo rudo ponerse audífonos mientras estamos conversando" – le dice.

Saori lo ve como si no lo conociera.

"Son amigos" – le responde, antes de colocarse los audífonos de nuevo.

"Saori siempre ha hecho eso" – comenta Sora, consciente de que ahora ella no los escucha – "desde el campamento en el que nos conocimos"

Tai trata de hacer remembranza, aunque le cuesta un poco de trabajo. Quien no tiene problema para recordar a esa niña de ojos verdes y overol de mezclilla sentada bajo un árbol con unos audífonos puestos, es Matt. Saori levanta la vista hacia él, jurando que por unos segundos era el pequeño Yamato el que estaba sentado frente a ella. En realidad, era la misma mirada que él le dirigió la primera vez que se encontraron en el campamento.

Algo hace clic en la cabeza de Matt. Como cuando un pensamiento es tan cotidiano que al final vives con él como si no existiera, pero algo un día logra hacerlo volver del fondo de tu mente. Observa fijamente a Saori, quién al notarlo lo observa también, confundida, quitándose los audífonos.

"Te conozco desde el jardín de niños" – le dice.

"Sí" – responde ella.

Tai y Sora permanecen callados, algo desconcertados por la conversación que tienen sus parejas.

"Tenías el cabello más corto y tu madre te peinaba con dos coletas." – Continúa - "El primer día de clases, a la hora del recreo, me pediste que te ayudara a bajar una manzana del gran árbol que había en el jardín-"

"y te raspaste la rodilla bajando de él" – concluye Saori, con la mirada perdida en la superficie de la mesa, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Pero Matt puede verla tan claro como si se tratara de una carcajada. Ella clava su mirada en la de él una vez más, el aliento de ambos deteniéndose cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Matt se levanta de pronto y sale apurado de la cafetería. Sora se levanta y lo llama, mientras trata de alcanzarlo. Saori sólo se limita a observar la puerta de salida, aún cuando ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que se fueron.

"Matt y tú deben compartir muchos recuerdos" – le comenta Tai, intentando suprimir la oleada de celos que lo recorre.

"Él y yo compartimos un pasado que ha quedado muy atrás" – le responde ella, sin quitar sus ojos de la salida.

Tai observa pensativo el pastel de ella, a medio comer. Saori se levanta y lo toma de la mano, atrayendo su atención.

"Vamos a clase" – le dice sonriente.

Por la tarde está practicando en la cancha nuevamente. Piensa en lo que pasó hoy a la hora del almuerzo y se da cuenta de que Saori y Matt tienen un pasado que no podría borrar aunque quisiera. El entrenador le llama la atención varias veces porque se la pasa distraído todo el entrenamiento.

Sora piensa lo mismo mientras entrena en su propia cancha. Voltea y ve a Saori entrenando contestando remates en la cancha de al lado. El entrenador la deja descansar un momento, mientras las demás practican. Sora la observa detenidamente. Cuando eran pequeñas, Saori podría catalogarse como una niña delicada; no tanto como Mimí, pero Saori siempre tuvo esos movimientos graciosos, como de bailarina. Aún hoy, conserva el aire clásico que la caracterizó desde el principio: se le nota desde la forma de caminar, de acomodarse el cabello, de hablar, de sostener los palillos al comer…

Y ella… pues era una pequeña tomboy que al crecer se volvió más femenina y hasta comenzó a interesarse en las actividades de su madre en la florería, pero nunca podría compararse con Saori, simplemente porque es algo que ella exhala de cada poro de su piel.

Saori se levanta del suelo al terminar de atar los lazos de sus tenis, se empuja el cabello hacia atrás y se masajea el cuello con una mano, observando a las chicas de su equipo entrenar. Se siente observada por unos segundos y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Sora al voltear. Ella desvía rápidamente la mirada y deja su raqueta en la banca mientras busca su botella de agua. Saori se extraña un poco, pero no le da mucha importancia.

El entrenamiento de Sora termina poco después de eso, cuando decide que no puede concentrarse. Matt aparece para llevarla a casa poco rato después, con su bajo colgado al hombro y sus manos en los bolsillos. Saori ríe por dentro, sabe que Matt nunca cambiará esa pose de matón. Ha recordado todo el día su primer encuentro con él en el kindergarten, el momento en el que le pidió esa manzana y cómo subió al árbol para conseguirla para ella.

Nunca supo por qué aceptó hacerlo sin replicar.

Matt espera a que Sora salga de la cancha para poder irse, cuando nota que Saori lo observa desde la cancha de al lado. La sensación extraña que tuvo hace rato en la cafetería lo ha perseguido todo el día, como un fantasma. El recuerdo es tan nítido que casi puede percibir el olor del jardín esa mañana, la sensación del sol sobre su piel y escuchar el eco de la voz de Saori en su mente. Siente extraño al verla, como si fuera la primera vez desde ese día en que se conocieron sin saber que pasarían los años y serían lo que son ahora. Sin saber que viajarían a un mundo digital, que se salvarían la vida mutuamente y que terminarían separados, como lo están ahora. Nunca pensó que esa niña que sostenía una manzana entre sus manos y lo observaba con preocupación le causaría tantos desvelos en el futuro.

Y recuerda el primer beso entre ellos. No el de secundaria cuando se quedaron atrapados en la escuela debido a la lluvia; sino el de ese día, el que ella le dio en la mejilla para agradecerle lo que en ese entonces le pareció un acto heroico. Recuerdos que vienen también a la mente de Saori, mientras siente que su corazón da tumbos dentro de su pecho.

Camina al lado de Sora hacia el estacionamiento, callado.

"Estás bien?" – le pregunta ella.

"Sí"

"Estás muy callado"

"No tengo mucho que decir"

"Quería preguntarte… a qué se debió lo que pasó hoy en la cafetería?"

"Solo fue algo que recordé de pronto"

"De pronto recordaste que la conoces de toda la vida" – le responde ella, incrédula.

"Así es"

"No te creo"

"Tu comenzaste a hablar de sus hábitos cuando éramos niños. Yo simplemente recordé el día que la conocí"

"Y tenías que contárnoslo a todos"

"Fue un simple impulso, no entiendo por qué te pones así"

"Porque a veces pareciera que aún hay muchísimas cosas que quisieras decirle" – le responde ella, deteniéndose.

Matt da la media vuelta para verla de frente.

"Era mi amiga" – hace una pausa – "No, era más que eso"

Sora lo fulmina con la mirada.

Cap 5 off.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

"Entonces se pelearon?" – Kari sostiene el auricular junto a su oído, mientras cuelga de cabeza en la orilla de su cama.

"Así es" – le responde TK, buscando algo dentro del refrigerador – "Matt llegó furioso y al preguntarle qué pasaba me dijo que había tenido una pelea con Sora".

"No te dijo el motivo?"

"Podría preguntarle y arriesgarme a que me rompa su bajo en la espalda" – le dice TK, observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Matt. Alcanza a escuchar cómo se está desquitando con su pobre bajo.

"Creo que no es una gran idea" – le responde Kari – "Mi hermano llegó de muy buen humor hoy, así que supongo que le está yendo bien con Saori"

"Sí, qué bien… pero dudo que a mi hermano le alegre saber eso…" – responde TK.

Cuelga el teléfono cuando él y Kari terminan de discutir a cuál de los dos le toca hacer la tarea en equipo que tienen asignada para mañana. Kari gana.

TK se está preparando inocentemente un sándwich en la cocina antes de comenzar a hacer sus deberes en el momento en que Matt sale de su habitación dispuesto a compartir su ira con el mundo. Comienza a maldecir y a quejarse acerca de las mujeres que habitan el planeta, caminando de un lado a otro, buscando los ingredientes para prepararse algo de cenar.

"Las mujeres deberían vivir en un continente aparte, me oyes?" – le dice a TK, sacando un sartén de la despensa.

Su hermano lo ve con una expresión confundida, no entiende cómo las mujeres pueden complicar tanto la vida de un hombre. Mira en su libreta de apuntes la tarea que debe comenzar y por unos segundos comprende a su hermano. Sólo por unos segundos.

"Se molestan si no te tiras al suelo para dejar que caminen sobre ti, si no les hablas bonito y si creen que no te importa lo que te están platicando" – continúa Matt, sin percatarse de que su hermano no le pone mucha atención.

Se prepara algo que es irreconocible, tal vez por la furia con la que cortó, mezcló y condimentó los ingredientes. Se lo sirve, también furiosamente, y se sienta frente a TK en la mesa.

"Se molestó sólo por recordarle un hecho que debería haber aceptado hace mucho. Es ridículo!!" – agrega, tomando un bocado demasiado grande.

"Tal vez a las mujeres no les gusta que su novio les recuerde las relaciones pasadas que tuvo con otras mujeres" – le dice TK, más concentrado en su tarea que en su hermano.

"Saori y yo nunca tuvimos una relación" – le contesta éste.

"Así es. Contra todas las probabilidades no tuvieron una relación, pero todos sabíamos que lo que había entre ustedes era más que una simple amistad. Como… un lazo que ninguno de nosotros tenía con algún otro elegido" – le recuerda – "Estoy seguro que lo notas cada vez que la ves o piensas en ella".

Matt permanece callado unos momentos, dejando los recuerdos fluir en su mente. El Digimundo, la escuela, el kindergarten, Odaiba, el campamento, hoy… Las veces que sabe lo que pasa por su mente sólo viendo dentro de sus ojos.

La fiesta de Mimí viene a su mente irremediablemente. Estaba molesto porque tuvo que ir solo, ya que Sora tenía que ayudar a su mamá en la florería y al llegar a la fiesta se encontró con que ella tampoco estaba acompañada. Sólo encontró el valor para acercársele después de tomarse unas cuantas demasiadas cervezas. Hablaron en el balcón del departamento, ella tomaba vino… Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en una habitación besándose como si no hubiera mañana, deshaciéndose de todo lo que estorbaba entre sus cuerpos.

"Supongo que estás pensando en ella, no? Tu mirada se puso oscura" – le dice su hermano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Matt no responde. Piensa en lo que debe hacer. Piensa en Sora. Cuando decidió comenzar a salir con ella estaba convencido de que era quién le gustaba. Estaba seguro de todo, pero ahora no sabe si lo que siente es arrepentimiento o si sólo no ha podido olvidar a Saori. Ha pasado casi un año desde que él y Sora comenzaron a salir, pero durante casi 2 meses él y Saori tuvieron esos encuentros…

"No sé qué hacer" – le dice a su hermano.

TK lo mira y deja sus deberes a un lado.

"No sé si mi opinión sería objetiva, pues Saori me agrada más, pero…." – comienza.

"Pero…?"

"Bueno, el día que Sora y tú nos contaron a todos de su relación fue como… como un terremoto" – le dice TK.

Su hermano solo levanta una ceja, sin ver a dónde quiere llegar. TK suspira y piensa un poco en la forma en que puede decir lo que está pensando.

"Nadie lo sospechaba, nadie lo veía venir, a nadie le pareció normal, ni correcto, ni… NADA! Solo fue… raro, Joe hasta pensó que era broma"

"Asumí que solo estaban… sorprendidos"

"Estábamos más bien en la frontera entre 'desconcertados' y 'aturdidos'" – le responde su hermano – "La expresión de Saori era como si… como si le estuvieran drenando la sangre del cuerpo"

Matt siente una ráfaga de culpabilidad, aunado a una ligera presión en el pecho. Nunca quiso lastimarla.

"Y creo que sólo estabas huyendo de ella" – concluye TK.

"Huyendo?" – le responde su hermano, desviando los ojos.

"Huyendo de lo que sentías por ella"

"Tal vez no sentía lo mismo"

"Claro que lo sentía, eras el único que, no sé cómo, no se daba cuenta"

Matt baja la mirada, sintiendo furia de nuevo, pero esta vez contra sí mismo… No sabe si se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Saori cuando ya era algo muy profundo, o si ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí. Tenía miedo de que ella se alejara cuando lo descubriera, pero también tenía miedo de no hacerla feliz en caso de que ella no se alejara. Nunca creyó ser suficientemente bueno, ni el indicado. Lo que tenían era lo más perfecto que había en su vida, era su persona favorita, la única a la que no se cansaba de ver, de escuchar y tenía terror de arruinar eso, de arruinarla a ella. Lo único que sabía era que quería que ella fuera feliz, siempre, con él, pero no sabía cómo lograr eso.

Así que huyó. Aprovechó su atracción por Sora para 'comenzar de nuevo' lejos de Saori, lejos de sus propios temores.

"Tienes razón" – le dice a TK.

"Entonces qué piensas hacer?"

"Lo correcto. Huí de Saori y no merece que yo siga interfiriendo en su vida. Además… Sora tampoco merece que la trate así por los celos que me causa una situación que yo mismo provoqué" – contesta – "Dejaré a Saori ser feliz y trataré de hacer feliz a Sora".

TK agita la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando su hermano va de nuevo a su habitación. Lo ve preguntar por Sora al teléfono antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Eso no va a funcionar"

Al día siguiente en la escuela TK y Kari se reúnen para revisar la tarea que hizo él. Aprovechan para conversar acerca de lo sucedido ayer en casa de los Ishida.

"Así que decidió arreglar todo con Sora?" – le dice Kari.

TK reflexiona unos momentos antes de contestarle.

"Supongo que puedo contarte, otra opinión me vendría bien" – le dice – "Mi hermano aún quiere a Saori, pero ha decidido no hacer nada al respecto"

"Cómo lo sabes?" – le responde, con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Porque me lo dijo ayer. Decidió dejar en paz a Saori y tratar de hacer que lo suyo con Sora funcione"

"Suena como un plan muy estúpido, especialmente si ya admitiste que tienes sentimientos por la otra persona" – comenta Kari

"Así es, y lo que intento es hacerlo entrar en razón!"

"Bueno… me gustaría ayudarte, pero mi hermano está feliz y no quiero interferir en caso de que Saori decida permanecer con él"

"Sí, lo entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar" – responde TK.

Saori y Tai pasan el almuerzo en el jardín de la escuela. Decidieron que era más cómodo que sentarse en la cafetería a escuchar a todos murmurar y Tai además pensó que el estar alejada de Matt sería bueno para Saori.

La ve sentada en el pasto, cuidadosamente tomando su comida con los palillos. El tiene a su lado el postre de ella, en caso de que intente comérselo antes que a su almuerzo. Saori levanta la mirada y le sonríe a Tai. Cuando él termina su almuerzo, se recuesta en las piernas de ella. Le gusta cómo, cuando ella se inclina para verlo, puede percibir el olor de su cabello.

"Se siente bien estar aquí" – le dice Tai. – "Me gusta más que la cafetería, es mucho más tranquilo no crees?"

"Lo sé" – le responde ella, inclinando la cabeza para verlo. – "Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido"

"Ya lo creo" – contesta él, jugando con uno de los mechones del cabello de Saori que roza contra su mejilla. Ella le sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace.

"Tienes ojos de niño" – le dice – "Iguales a cuando estábamos en el DigiMundo"

Tai parpadea un par de veces, preguntándose si será cierto. Será que no ha madurado?

"Me gustan mucho" – dice Saori, interrumpiendo los pensamientos. –"Recuerdo la primera vez que los noté… en el DigiMundo, cuando Matt se fue"

"Te pedí que fueras a hacerlo entrar en razón…" – recuerda Tai, notando la ironía de toda esa situación. – "Él sólo te escuchaba a ti"

"Volviendo al tema" – le dice Saori, tratando de desviar la conversación de vuelta a su tema inicial – "Regresé porque decidí que Matt simplemente necesitaba algo de tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos. Entonces uno de los DarkMasters nos atacó... derribaron a Unimon y de pronto me encontré en una caída libre de 60 metros"

Tai sonríe sin razón y le acaricia la mejilla.

"Ahora recuerdo" – le dice – "Iba sobre Agumon y corrió para que pudiéramos atraparte… y luego me caíste encima"

Saori comienza a reír. Lo recuerda muy bien, el suelo se acercaba cada vez más y más y Unimon estaba inconsciente en el suelo después del ataque. De pronto vio a Tai, montado en Agumon acercarse para atraparla. Sólo que la inercia hizo su trabajo y la fuerza con la que iba cayendo fue más de la que Tai tenía para atraparla… así que ambos terminaron horizontales. Cuando se levantó quedó frente a frente con él. Fue la primera vez que notó sus ojos gentiles. Bendita Física.

Tai hace remembranza también. Cuando Saori se levantó se alegró de que ella estuviera bien a pesar de lo adolorido de sus huesos al caerle encima desde una altura de como 60 metros. Ella le agradeció y estaba por levantarse cuando Matt apareció de la nada y los encontró así. Jajajaja, hilarante. Ella se levantó y bajó de Agumon para correr hasta donde estaba Unimon herido. Por su parte, le tomó más tiempo notar lo hermosos que son los ojos de ella, irónicamente, pues es lo primero que todos notan cuando la ven.

Recuerda el día que Matt y Sora decidieron decirles a todos sobre su relación durante una cena de Elegidos. Qué se puede decir? La cara de todos al enterarse era como de… cuando ves que atropellan a un perrito. A él le gustaba Sora, no era ningún secreto y era como un hecho que era algo recíproco… bueno, hasta ese día. Por otro lado, la relación de Matt y Saori era algo que todos conocían perfectamente. Bueno, excepto Sora al parecer. Recuerda la imagen de Saori ese día, repentinamente pálida y con ojos sin brillo. A pesar de eso permaneció ahí un rato más, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, hasta que se despidió alegando que se sentía cansada. Él se levantó minutos después presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Al salir, la encontró dentro de su auto llorando desconsoladamente.

"Saori?" – le dice tocando su hombro, sobresaltándola.

Ella se seca las lágrimas y voltea, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

"Estoy bien" – le dice.

"No es verdad… estabas llorando"

"No es nada" – le responde ella, saliendo del auto.

"Entiendo que te sientas mal…"

"No me siento mal…" – lo interrumpe – "Me siento como si estuviera muerta"

Tai se queda mudo. Qué puede decirle? No se le ocurre nada que logre hacerla sentir mejor o aliviar el dolor que siente. Es como si buscara algo que decirse a sí mismo para hacerse sentir mejor.

"Y me siento como una estúpida… porque tú también debes sentirte mal… y no estás lloriqueando como yo" – agrega ella, secando las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.

Tai quita sus manos y las reemplaza con las propias para secarle las lágrimas. La abraza para dejarla desahogarse y en cuanto lo hace, la siente rendirse en sus brazos y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo, musitando 'por qué…?' una y otra vez.

La abraza fuerte, le acaricia el cabello sin saber qué era lo que les esperaría a ellos dos después. Sin imaginar que sería ella quién lo haría sentir mejor desde ese día en adelante. Ella deja de llorar finalmente y se separa un poco de él.

En ese momento vio sus ojos. Nunca había reparado en ellos, hasta que los vio iluminados por las luces nocturnas, brillando a causa de las lágrimas frescas que seguían brotando lentamente de ellos. Y se sintió hipnotizado. Olvidó la razón por la que estaban ahí, que los demás estaban aún adentro del restaurante y podían salir en cualquier momento, que ellos sufrían a causa de otras personas. Olvidó todo eso en el segundo que la besó, convirtiendo en ese momento una amistad común en lo que tienen ahora.

Cuando regresa a la realidad Saori lo observa fijamente, confundida.

"Estabas recordando algo agradable, verdad?" – le pregunta – "De pronto comenzaste a sonreír sin razón"

"Recordé algo increíble" – le responde él, incorporándose, sintiendo el impulso de besarla.

La toma por sorpresa, pero eso nunca la ha molestado. Inmediatamente sus manos viajan a su pecho, mientras las de él la toman delicadamente del rostro. Se separan momentos después, sonriendo.

"Deberías tener ese recuerdo más seguido" – le dice ella.

Vuelven a su salón riendo y hablando, sin reparar en las personas en los pasillos que los observan fijamente cuando pasan. Hay que decir que el hecho de tener a dos capitanes de equipo saliendo juntos ha causado mucha polémica de nuevo en la escuela. Ellos, junto con Matt y Sora son la pareja más famosa de la escuela. El problema es que al ser todos ellos populares, no debe faltar alguien que le haga vudú a alguno.

"Tus porristas seguro planean formas lentas y dolorosas de matarme" – le dice Saori a Tai, viendo a las porristas que le dirigen miradas asesinas.

"Tus admiradores no son menos escalofriantes, nena" – le responde, acercándola más a él con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – "Sin mencionar el hecho de que te espíen desde los arbustos cuando entrenas"

"No lo hacen!" – exclama ella, dándole un golpecito en la mano que tiene sobre su hombro.

"Claro que sí!"

Se encuentran con Matt y Sora cerca de la puerta de su salón, los saludan con el ya tan gastado ademán y entran a su clase. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Saori no se siente afectada por ver a Matt. Aunque para él fue otra historia completamente distinta.

Saori se echa un poco de agua encima, acto seguido de su entrenador gritándole que va a enfermar de pulmonía y morir si continúa haciendo eso. Recibe impasible el regaño, observa a Sora entrenando concentradamente en la otra cancha y afuera a Matt con su bajo, practicando. Se seca el sudor con una mano, deseando que él desapareciera. El también la observa desde la distancia con disimulo, repitiéndose que sólo está ahí para ver a Sora.

Saori siente la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Está molesta. Está molesta con Matt sin razón aparente, y lo desahoga todo practicando remates que tienen a las chicas al otro lado de la red corriendo por sus vidas. El estruendo de las pelotas al golpear el suelo llama la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Sora y Matt.

Saori se detiene agitada. Respira hondo un par de veces y sale de la cancha abruptamente, dirigiéndole a Matt una mirada fugaz antes de salir. Matt se contiene algunos minutos, pero al final la sigue. Tiene que correr para alcanzarla cuando la ve avanzar hacia la cancha de fútbol. Hacia Tai.

"Saori!" – le grita.

Ella no se detiene. Matt la alcanza y la toma de un brazo.

"Qué haces aquí?" – le dice ella – "Esa cancha es lo único en mi vida que me libra de ti. Es el único lugar donde mis pensamientos no desembocan en ti irremediablemente"

Matt se queda mudo. Y ella guarda silencio repentinamente, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"No me siento bien…" – musita.

Él trata de acercarse consumido por la preocupación y ella se aleja de su alcance.

"Estás bien…?"

"Déjame… estoy bien. Sólo vete" – responde ella, reincorporándose.

Titubea. No quiere dejarla sola sabiendo que se siente mal, pero tampoco quiere insistirle demasiado y hacer que ella lo odie. Más de lo que parece odiarlo ya.

"Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar" – dice ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Está bien" – responde él, después de un largo silencio observándola.

Saori reanuda su camino hacia la cancha de fútbol cuando lo ve perderse de vista. Se le nubla un poco la vista debido al dolor de cabeza que tiene, pero logra llegar sin mayores problemas. Tai sale inmediatamente al verla, mitad confundido y mitad sorprendido de verla ahí tan temprano.

"No me siento bien…" – le dice en el momento que él llega hasta donde está ella.

"Qué sientes?" – le pregunta, acercándose.

Tai la toca y nota que su piel está ardiendo.

"Estás caliente. Debes tener fiebre" – le dice, levantándola en brazos.

"Quiero irme…" – murmura ella contra su pecho.

"Está bien…"

Tai llama desde la salida a uno de sus compañeros para que le lleve sus cosas e irse. Una vez que tiene su mochila camina a la enfermería de la escuela con Saori en brazos. La enfermera la revisa cuando llegan ahí.

"Tiene fiebre, como habrás notado. No es grave, debe ser producto de algún cambio brusco de temperatura que tuvo. Le di algunos analgésicos para las molestias y para disminuir la temperatura. Sería bueno que la lleves a descansar, probablemente necesite un par de días en casa para mejorarse"

Tai le agradece a la enfermera y se lleva a Saori. Una vez en el estacionamiento no sabe a qué auto subir. Toma el suyo, pues considera que a Saori no le hará mucho bien viajar en un jeep a la intemperie. Ella pasa dormida todo el camino. No lleva a Saori a su casa. Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y sólo está la mucama. Mejor la lleva a su casa, seguro su madre sabrá que hacer.

"Qué pasó?!" – exclama su madre cuando lo ve entrar cargando a Saori.

"Tiene fiebre. La enfermera le dio algo de medicina, pero no quise llevarla a su casa porque no están sus padres" – le responde su hijo, recostando a Saori en el sofá.

"Lo entiendo, qué bueno que la trajiste aquí" – le dice ella, revisándola. – "Llévala a tu cama, le prepararé un poco de sopa para cuando despierte".

Tai observa a su madre. Ella le devuelve la mirada, preguntándose por qué su hijo no se mueve.

"Pasa algo?" – le pregunta.

"Eh?... No, nada!" – le dice él, levantando a su novia del sofá y encaminándose a su habitación.

La recuesta suavemente y la cubre sólo con una delgada sábana. Ha comenzado a sudar, así que Tai toca su frente para verificar si su temperatura ha bajado. Suspira de alivio cuando siente la piel tibia. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y acaricia su mejilla. Tenerla en su cama lo abruma. Digo, había pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo pues es un joven normal y hormonal, pero en sus pensamientos ella no estaba inconsciente. Toma su mano y le da un beso en la frente. Toma su celular y espera que contesten al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola… Matt? Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Cap. 6 off.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

"Gracias por llevarme a recoger el auto de Saori a la escuela"

"No hay problema… entonces está enferma? Es grave?" – le pregunta el rubio, intentando disimular su enorme preocupación.

"No… debe ser por ese día que comenzó a llover cuando íbamos camino al café. Mi madre la está cuidando en casa"

"Ya veo. Espero que mejore pronto." – comenta Matt, viendo de reojo que Tai sostiene las llaves del Jeep de Saori entre sus manos – "Así que… están juntos de nuevo"

"Así es" – le responde su amigo, sonriendo. - "Cómo va todo con Sora?"

"Estamos… bien" – le responde mecánicamente. – "Cuándo volvieron?"

"Uh… Saori y yo?" – le pregunta Tai, Matt solo asiente – "Hace como… tres días"

Llegan a la escuela cuando no falta mucho para que oscurezca, Tai baja del auto y le agradece a Matt por llevarlo. Este espera a que suba al auto y lo encienda para despedirse y ambos salen casi al mismo tiempo del estacionamiento.

Tai estaciona el Jeep de Saori frente a su edificio y sube corriendo, ansioso por verla. Encuentra a su madre en la cocina, sirviendo la sopa.

"Hablé con sus padres por teléfono para avisarles que está enferma y que se quedará aquí hasta que esté bien" – le dice a su hijo.

"Y accedieron?" – le pregunta él.

"Sí, les pareció mejor a que se quedara sola en casa, así que prepara el sillón para que duermas" – le dice – "Quieres llevarle tú la sopa?"

"Sí!" – responde Tai.

Entra a la habitación silenciosamente, y coloca la sopa en el buró al lado de la cama. Sigue durmiendo apaciblemente y él aprovecha para observarla largamente. Acaricia su cabello mientras piensa en los acontecimientos de los últimos días y medita acerca de la relación que tienen.

Decide despertarla antes de que la sopa se enfríe. Le acaricia la mejilla y la llama por su nombre suavemente, dándole ligeros apretones a su mano. Ella abre lentamente los ojos luego de unos momentos, tardando un poco en aclarar su vista. Cuando puede verlo claramente, sonríe.

"Te traje sopa… te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco…" – le responde ella, intentando levantarse.

Tai la ayuda a sentarse en la cama y pone la mesita con la sopa frente a ella. Al parecer Saori no tiene mucho apetito y se dedica a revolverla incesantemente, así que decide suministrarle las cucharadas él mismo.

"Anda, tienes que comer algo"

"No tengo mucha hambre…"

"Aún así"

Tai sale a la cocina para dejar los platos sucios y tomar un vaso de leche. Sus padres y su hermana ya se han ido a dormir, a juzgar por el silencio que reina en el pequeño departamento.

Saori fija sus ojos en la ventana de la habitación, observando el brillo de las luces a través de la cortina. Desvía su mirada cuando escucha a Tai entrar.

"Todos se han ido a dormir" – le dice, mientras busca una sábana y una almohada en su clóset para dormir en la sala.

Una vez que las encuentra, se acerca a Saori para darle un beso de buenas noches. Ella lo jala de su camiseta a la cama con ella y se acurruca en su pecho. Tai se acomoda para poder abrazarla.

"Te sentirás mejor mañana…" – dice, mirando a su novia.

"Eso espero…" – responde ella, fatigada.

Tai intenta controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Está con Saori. En su cama. Abrazándola. Y ella sólo trae puesta una camiseta de él. Es más de lo que su mente adolescente puede soportar. La siente moverse en sus brazos y voltea para ver qué hace. Ella lo besa antes de que pueda hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

Rápidamente se deja llevar por la sensación. La piel caliente de Saori contra la suya lo hace perderse. La abraza mientras se besan, recorriendo su espalda con manos firmes. Abre la boca para profundizar el beso y se gira para colocarse sobre ella. Se separan un momento, para respirar.

"Voy a contagiarte" – le dice ella.

"Tengo buenas defensas" – responde él.

"Tu familia?"

"Son Kamiya, no despertarían aunque comenzara un huracán"

"Son como tú" – dice Saori sonriendo.

Tai le sonríe y desciende para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez sus manos viajan por su cuerpo, explorando. El calor que emana de ella lo quema, pero eso no lo detiene, tiene el efecto contrario. La acaricia lenta y suavemente, estremeciéndose por dentro. Ella recorre el cuerpo de él también, con cautela. Tiembla cuando las manos templadas de Tai encuentran su camino bajo la camiseta que lleva puesta.

Tai rompe el beso y retrocede un poco para verla. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada perdida lo maravillan de forma inexplicable. Mantiene su mano bajo la camiseta, sobre su muslo suave, sin ir más allá. Espera por su permiso. Saori asiente débilmente antes de que él retire la camiseta de su cuerpo. Se toma unos momentos para contemplarla después de eso. El cuerpo de Saori tiembla levemente por la mezcla de fiebre, pena y deseo. Tai acaricia su rostro con una mano, usando la otra para apoyarse sobre la cama. No puede encontrar palabras para expresarle cómo se siente, cuánto la quiere y la necesita. Su cerebro está trabajando a la velocidad de la luz.

"Te amo" – le dice al fin, sintiendo cada sílaba.

Saori se congela. No esperaba que Tai dijera eso, no esperaba que Tai sintiera eso. La fiebre y la pasión le nublan la mente.

"Tai…" – comienza, pero él coloca un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

"No tienes que decir nada…" – murmura, quitándose su camiseta antes de descender sobre ella una vez más.

Sale de la habitación horas después, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Adentro Saori yace profundamente dormida. Se quedó a verla dormir un buen rato después de lo que pasó, para asegurarse de que su fiebre no subiera peligrosamente después del ajetreo. Se elabora una cama bastante simple en el sillón de la sala y se deja caer sobre él, consciente de que no podrá conciliar el sueño esta noche. Ni la siguiente. Ni la siguiente a la siguiente.

Horas después, se observa al espejo. Ve su rostro, pero no se siente como el suyo, algo es diferente. Se alista para ir a clases mientras su familia sigue dormida, se asoma silenciosamente a la habitación de Saori, para comprobar que sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. No mucho después de eso su familia emerge de sus respectivas habitaciones para inundar el ambiente con sus voces.

"Cómo dormiste, hijo?" - le pregunta su madre al verlo.

"Bien" - responde Tai, sin poder evitar rememorar los acontecimientos de anoche.

Deja a Kari en el colegio y se dirige hacia el instituto. Llega algo tarde y apenas tiene tiempo de pasar a su casillero antes de correr por los pasillos hacia su salón de clases. Se topa con Matt por casualidad, pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo de saludarlo.

El rubio lo ve alejarse por el pasillo. Nota que Saori no viene con él.

"Debe seguir enferma…" - piensa.

Saori despierta con los músculos adoloridos. Lo primero que cruza su mente son los ojos castaños de Tai, mirando profundamente dentro de los suyos. Recuerda el murmullo de la voz de Tai mientras le hablaba al oído.

Sacude la cabeza para aclarar su mente, se levanta de la cama libre de la sensación de mareo y fiebre. Busca un pantalón entre sus cosas y sale de la habitación. La madre de Tai prepara algo en la cocina.

"Saori! Deberías estar acostada!" - le dice ésta, al verla salir de la habitación.

"Me siento mucho mejor" - responde Saori, sonriendo.

"Te estoy preparando una sopa caliente… seguro te hará bien"

"Se toma demasiadas molestias… podría prepararme algo yo…"

"Tonterías! Estás enferma y tenemos que cuidarte para que te recuperes, no es ninguna molestia" - le responde la madre de Tai, sirviendo un poco de sopa en un plato.

"Muchas gracias…"

Matt observa el pizarrón de reojo de vez en cuando. Realmente no está prestando atención. Sora lo observa garabatear en su libreta, suponiendo que escribe una canción nueva o algo así. Si pudiera observar más de cerca, podría ver el nombre de Saori escrito una y otra vez.

Matt se detiene un momento para contemplar su obra. El nombre de ella, escrito numerosas veces, algunos trazos encimados debido a la falta de espacio en la hoja. Se pregunta qué estará haciendo, qué estará viendo en este momento.

Saori contempla la sopa caliente frente a ella. La revuelve una y otra vez, pero no ha probado ni un sorbo. Piensa incesantemente. En Taichi, en Yamato dando vueltas en su mente, como en una ruleta. Las dos palabras que Tai le dijo anoche resuenan en su cerebro mientras sus ojos se posan en una canasta llena de manzanas que está a su lado. Recuerda a Yamato, la primera vez que se vieron.

Sora recibe una nota de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

"Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Matt"

Sora levanta la vista y los ojos de su novio se clavan en los suyos.

Cap 7. Off.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Objetos de mi Afecto**_

A Tai el día le parece eterno. Ahora está entrenando, escuchando a su entrenador gritarle que no está dando todo de sí y demás.

"Claro que no estoy rindiendo… no dormí anoche y además…" - Piensa, sin terminar de formular la oración. Siente un sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas.

Al terminar el entrenamiento lanza sus cosas al asiento de atrás de su auto mientras termina el contenido de una botella de agua. Se dispone a irse pero una visión de Matt y Sora hablando a lo lejos le llama la atención. No se ven muy felices.

Al llegar a su casa, Saori está sentada en la sala, viendo TV, lleva un pantalón y un suéter grueso y el cabello agarrado en una larga trenza. Sonríe cuando lo ve llegar, y le planta un pequeño beso en los labios cuando se le acerca.

"No ha querido meterse a la cama en todo el día" - le dice su madre a Tai.

"Por qué no?" - le pregunta Taichi a su novia.

"Me siento mucho mejor… además no tengo sueño en lo absoluto" - le dice ella.

"Me aseguré de que tomara su medicina a sus respectivas horas, a pesar de que alegaba ya no necesitarlas!" - agrega la madre de Tai.

Él sacude la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente a Saori. Ella le sonríe.

"Saben realmente mal, sabes?" - le dice.

"Me lo imagino" - le responde él.

Kari los ve cuando sale de su habitación. Tai se acomoda en el sofá y abraza a su novia.

"Agh! Cursis"

"Envidiosa" - le responde su hermano.

"Kari, te llaman" - le dice su madre, pasándole el teléfono.

"Hola?" - dice Kari, sentándose en la sala, esperando a que la otra persona responda.

"Kari!! Estoy completamente anonadado, no creerás lo que acaba de pasar" - le responde un histérico TK al otro lado de la línea.

"Qué sucede?"

"Mi hermano ha terminado con Sora"

Kari abre totalmente los ojos, observando fijamente a su hermano y Saori, acurrucados en el sillón frente a ella. Ambos se dan cuenta y le devuelven la mirada.

"Pasa algo?" - le pregunta Saori.

"No, nada" - le dice ella. Levantándose y caminando a su habitación.

"No puede ser!" - exclama en el teléfono, una vez que cierra la puerta.

"Es verdad! Me lo ha dicho hoy antes de meterse a la ducha. Lo sabía! Sé que aún quiere a Saori!" - le dice TK.

"El hecho es que mi hermano y Saori están felices viendo televisión en la sala en este momento" - le dice Kari - "No sé qué es lo que va a pasar cuando se enteren".

"Tendremos que esperar a verlo"

"Eso creo"

"Uy, tengo que irme, mi hermano ha salido de la ducha y me matará si sabe que te llamé para decírtelo!"

"Muy bien! Hasta mañana!"

TK cuelga el teléfono y lo pone en su lugar. Matt sale de la regadera en pijama y con la toalla alrededor del cuello. Se dirige al refrigerador por algo de beber.

"Sabes que… estás inusualmente callado" - le dice a su hermano menor.

"Claro que no" - le responde TK.

"Sé que quieres saberlo todo" - le dice su hermano, abriendo la lata de refresco.

Permanecen en silencio unos segundos.

"Está bien, tú ganas!! Quiero saberlo!" - le dice TK, al final.

Su hermano guarda silencio unos momentos. Pensando en qué decirle a TK.

"Tenías razón"

Al día siguiente la madre de Tai le prohíbe a Saori regresar a la escuela. Ella, por su parte, está bastante aburrida de pasar el día deambulando por el hogar de los Kamiya sin que se le permita ayudar de alguna forma. Tai salió camino a clases hace un rato, pero tuvo oportunidad de verlo en el desayuno. El mero pensamiento la hace sonreír, mientras está sentada a la orilla de su cama, inspeccionando sus piernas, que sobresalen de la camiseta de Tai que ha usado para dormir.

Tai mueve sus ojos castaños de un lado a otro del pizarrón frente a él, sin registrar casi nada de la información que contiene. Ha estado pensando mucho en Saori, se pregunta qué estará pasando por su mente a veces, cuando sus ojos lucen ausentes; cuando sus labios forman una sonrisa casi inconscientemente. Es feliz. Es feliz con ella, pero no puede dejar de pensar ¿ella es feliz? Es algo que lo atormenta.

Matt. Matt es el hombre que la ha hecho llorar incontables veces, la causa de que a veces permanezca callada durante mucho tiempo y de que sus ojos parezcan perder brillo por unos minutos. Y a pesar de todo esto, aún puede sentirla contener la respiración cada vez que lo ve, cada vez que lo siente cerca.

¿Ella es feliz?

Esta mañana se ha enterado de que Matt y Sora no son más una pareja.

"Así que al final ha decidido intentarlo"

"Recuperarla, así es" – le dice TK a Kari, mientras almuerzan.

"Ya veo…" – Kari revuelve un poco su comida – "Para esta hora mi hermano ya debe estar enterado de lo que pasó entre Sora y tu hermano. Me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado"

"Seguramente las cosas se van a poner complicadas"

"Eso me temo"

Tai alcanza a divisar a Matt en la cafetería, sentado solo. Las mujeres alrededor parecen inspeccionarlo, indecisas sobre acercarse o no. Sora come en una mesa un poco alejada de ahí, con algunas chicas.

El ruido de la silla sobresalta un poco a Matt, que permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con Tai.

"Supe lo que pasó"

"Ya veo…"

"Cómo estás?"

"Estoy… bien, en realidad" – le responde el rubio, mirándolo fijamente.

"Saori está mejor…" – comenta Tai, fuera de tema.

"No te pregunté por Sa- " – comienza Matt

"No estabas pensando en eso?" – le responde serenamente Tai.

Matt permanece callado. Tai lo observa detenidamente.

"Ella es…" – murmura Matt – "mis canciones… yo… pensaba en ella al escribirlas"

"Le hiciste mucho daño" – le dice Tai – "Esa noche… vi algo en sus ojos, que no he visto en los de nadie más"

Matt levanta la vista, interesado en lo que Tai le está diciendo.

"Como si fueran los ojos dentro de los que podría ver por el resto de mi vida"

"Yo sé… a qué te refieres" – le responde Matt – "Fue algo… que yo no pude soportar. Te roban el aliento"

Sora los observa a ambos desde su mesa. Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablan.

"Quiero recuperarla" – le dice sinceramente Matt a su amigo.

Tai se levanta de la mesa tranquilamente.

"Lo sé" – responde simplemente – "Ella… tendrá que decidir eso"

Cap 8. Off

Gracias por leer.


End file.
